


Two Of A Kind

by yaoichan12



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Time, Gen, Happy Ending, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 30,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoichan12/pseuds/yaoichan12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>sequel to Summer</em><br/>It Takes Two AU<br/>Xander is an orphan and Jim is his social worker.  Soren is Spock's son and is identical in looks with Xander.  They meet at a camp started by Spock's mother.  They decide to switch places and scheme to get Jim and Spock together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Xander

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the sequel to Summer!  
> This will end happily. I promise ^-^

Xander stood over home plate and held the baseball bat like a pro.  He got into stance and eyed the pitcher, Rafeal, who was obviously stalling.  Rafael knew that Xander would knock the ball out of the park…well…he’ll knock it too far down the street than the other kids could get to.  They were playing in the middle of a street after all.

“Come on Rafael!” Xander yelled at him, “Throw the damn ball!”

“Xander! Language!”

Xander sighed and put the bat down and looked up at his social worker who had his head out of the window of the group home, watching them.

“You swear all the time, Jim!” Xander called back.

“Yeah, well…I’m an adult.  You’re only seven,” Jim smiled and yelled down to them. “Anyway, we have to go.  You have an interview and you need to put on a nice suit.”

Xander groaned and threw his arms up in the air, “I gotta hit the ball first.  Let me knock it downtown and then I’ll put on the stupid penguin suit.”

Jim smiled at him and nodded, “Alright, but if you hit another car, I’m not paying for it.”

Xander smiled and picked the bat back up and got back into stance over the make shift home plate. Rafael wound up and then threw the ball as hard as he could.  Xander swung and smack the ball with the bat and watched it soar down the street.  The kids on his team all cheered as Xander threw the bat down and ran around the make shift bases before jumping onto home plate with a big grin.

“I hate playing against you,” Melody, the catcher, sighed out. 

Xander just grinned bigger and shrugged, “I’m awesome.”

“Whatever.  So, where’s your interview this time?” she asked as Rafael and the other kids gathered around them.

“Um…I think their last name is Mitchell.”

Rafael and the other kids all gasped.

“The Mitchells?” Rafael asked. “They’re horrible!”

“Yeah, they collect kids!” Melody agreed. “They’ll take anybody.”

“Even rejects like you,” Rafael laughed out.

Xander glared at them before heading into the group home building.

* * *

 

“Being an orphan sucks and I hate wearing suits,” Xander sighed out as Jim adjusted the tie on Xander’s suit.

“I know,” Jim agreed.  “Let’s just get through this interview and then we’re going to camp.”

 “You weren’t an orphan.”

“No, but I was in foster care for almost ten years until I was adopted.  I know what it’s like to go on interview after interview.”

“But you found a forever home, right?” Xander asked, staring up at Jim with his big brown eyes.

Jim smiled down at him and nodded, “I did.  I was fifteen but I did find a forever home.  You’ve met my dad Chris.  He’s pretty cool right?”

Xander smiled back and nodded.

* * *

 

“Do I have to go to this interview?  These people collect kids, Jim,” Xander whined from the backseat of Jim’s car as they drove to the Mitchell residence.

Jim sighed, “Yes.  I wouldn’t ever want to take you to these horrible people, but my boss said I had to.  You have to go on interviews and I have to take you on interviews.”

Xander groaned and leaned his head back against the seat, “I wish you didn’t have to.”

Jim looked back at Xander in the rear view mirror and then pulled the car into the right driveway.  He unbuckled his seat belt and turned around and looked at the boy.

“I promise that I will never ever, ever let these horrible people adopt you. I’ve been your social worker since you were three.  I’m going to find you the perfect forever home, okay?”

"Okay."

Jim smiled, “Now let’s get this crap storm over with so we can catch the bus to camp.”

* * *

 

Jim cringed when the door opened and two smiling people stood there.  Gary Mitchell and Janice Lester-Mitchell. They had like one biological son and four adopted kids already and wanted to adopt more.

“Honey, look!” Janice cooed out in a sickeningly sweet voice, “You must be wittle Xander?”

Gary’s smile irked Jim and he desperately wanted to grab up Xander and run away but then his bosses would fire him.

_Just get through this and then write a horrible report so that Xander won’t be adopted by them,_ Jim thought as the couple opened the screen door to let them in.

* * *

Jim and Gaila counted off the kids on the bus to camp and then realized that they were missing one.

“Rafael, where’s Xander?” Jim asked.

“He said he’s not going,” the boy replied.  Jim internally groaned and disembarked the bus and headed into the group home.  He went up the stairs and entered a large room that held several twin beds and other furniture.  Jim walked to the last bed and sat down next to Xander who was curled up on his side on his bed.

“It’s time to go,” Jim told him, reaching out and ruffling Xander’s blonde hair.

“I’m never going to be adopted,” Xander said. “No one wants a reject like me.   They want cute babies.”

“You’re a cute baby.”

Xander gave him a funny look for saying that which made Jim laugh out.

“Come on Xander, you know you’re going to find a forever home.  I promised you, didn’t I?”

“Yeah.”

“Have I ever broken a promise to you?” Jim asked.

“Well, that one time you promised that we could go get ice-cream but then you took me to get frozen yogurt instead.”

Jim chuckled, “I am so, so sorry about that.”  Jim then grinned and reached out and tickled the boy on the bed.  Xander squirmed around and laughed, trying to get Jim to stop tickling him.

“Okay! Okay! I’ll go to camp! I’ll go!”

Jim stopped tickling the boy and pulled him up into his lap and held him.

“Good, because I like going to camp and I would hate to sit here with you for the next ten days and miss it.”

“Jim?”

“Yeah?”

“Can’t you adopt me?”

Jim gave him a sad smile before hugging Xander, “They won’t let me adopt you because I don’t make that much money.  Besides I’m not with anyone and you deserve to have two parents.”

“Then get a husband,” Xander told him, pulling away from the hug. He had a big smile on his face.

Jim chuckled, “It’s not that simple.  I can’t just go to a husband store and pick one out. I need to be in love.”

“Have you ever been in love?”

“Once.  We met at that camp, you know, but then…we got into a huge fight and I haven’t seen him in…jeez…I haven’t seen him in twelve years.”

They then heard the bus horn beeping at them.

“We gotta go now,” Jim said, standing up and taking Xander’s hand. 

“Fine, but I want extra s’mores at camp.”

“Me to, buddy,” Jim told him, ruffling the boys blonde hair.


	2. Soren

Soren finished playing and then stood up from the grand piano as his fellow students, their parents and faculty started to clap. Soren took a bow and then stood back up and scanned the room, hoping to see his father but instead, all he found, was his grandmother, Amanda, smiling and waving at him.

 _At least she is here,_ Soren thought.

* * *

 

Soren sat his first place recital trophy on his bed as his grandmother helped him pack up.  He had been at boarding school for the past three months while his father and grandparents were traveling for work. 

“I know you’re upset,” his grandmother told him. “But your father and grandpa will meet us at the lake house.”

Soren shrugged, “He promised he’d be here for the recital.”

“I know he did, but a very important meeting came up.  He was here last month for your fencing competition and your chess tournament.  I was here this time, doesn’t that count for something?”

“I guess.”

Amanda smiled at her grandson and pulled him into a hug.  He wrapped his arms about his Grammy and smiled as she kissed the top of his head.  She then pulled back and looked down at him, “You have the most beautiful big brown eyes.”

Soren chuckled, “Grammy, you say that to me _and_ father all the time.”

“I know, but yours are my favorite,” she told him and then smiled. “Don’t tell your father.  Now, go grab the picture of your mom and then we need to head to the airport.”

Soren nodded and went over to his dresser and grabbed the picture frame that was there.  He gave a little smile at the picture of his mom, Leila, before taking it over to his suitcase and carefully packing it.  

* * *

 

“Why are we going to the lake house?  We never go there,” Soren asked as they got out of the private jet and into a waiting limo.

“Um…well I wanted to go up there and…”Amanda paused and tried to think of what to say, “Your father has a surpris...”

“A surprise party for me?” Soren questioned, his brown eyes lighting up. “I have never had a surprise party before! I know about it now…but I’ll act surprised! I promise!”

Amanda smiled at her grandson and nodded, “Oh, you’ll be surprised.”

* * *

 

The limo pulled up in front of the big house where Spock and Sarek were standing outside of. Soren barely let the limo come to a complete stop before he barreled out of it. He smiled big and ran straight into his father’s arms.

“Dad!” Soren exclaimed as Spock lifted his son into his arms and hugged him tight.

“I missed you,” Spock said.

“I missed you too.”

“I am so sorry that I missed your recital,” Spock told him, setting him back onto the ground.

“It’s alright.  Grammy said you and grandpa had an important meeting,” Soren then turned to his grandpa and gave him a hug before looking back to his father.

Spock then chuckled and reached a hand out to ruffle his son’s blonde hair, “Are you sure you are my Soren.  The Soren I saw a month ago was a least a foot smaller then you.”

Soren smiled at that and then fixed his hair, “It’s me, dad.”

Amanda smiled at her family as she walked up to them.  She hugged her son and then moved to stand next to her husband.

“Oh, and don’t be mad at grandma,” Soren started. 

Spock quirked an eyebrow and looked down at his son, “What?”

“She sort of told me about the party, but I promise I’ll act surprised.”

Spock looked to his mother and then back to his son and was about to say something when someone walked out of the house and up to them.

“Oh. My. God!” the woman exclaimed, “You must be Soren.  It is so great to finally meet you! Spock he is just a little darling!”

“Soren, this is…T’Pring,” Spock introduced them.

Soren blinked up at the woman, “Um…hello.  Are you here for my party?”

The woman looked confused then looked to Spock, “You didn’t tell him?”

“He just arrived, T’Pring.  I was…” Spock started but T’Pring scoffed and then turned back to Soren and put on a big, fake smile.

“Oh sweetie…the party is not for…” T’Pring was then interrupted by Amanda coughing.

“Another couple hours,” Amanda interrupted.  “Why don’t we all go inside?  Soren and I had a long flight.” 

Amanda than steered her grandson into the house. Soren turned to look back at his father and the T’Pring woman and saw them standing close and talking.

 _Who is she?_ Soren thought.

T’Pring gave Spock a look before walking back into the house, leaving Spock and his father standing there alone.

“He will not take the news well,” Sarek told his son.

Spock sighed, “I know.”

* * *

 

Amanda left Soren alone in his room while he put away some of his books and trophies.  He placed his piano recital trophy on top of his dresser and then his picture of his mom on his bedside table.  He then turned to see his father standing in the doorway of his room.  Spock smiled at him.

“Do I have to go back to that school,” Soren asked, climbing onto his bed and sitting with his legs crisscrossed.

“No, I promise.  My work will be keeping me in San Francisco for a while.  You’ll enroll in a school there.”

Soren nodded.

Spock internally sighed and sat on the bed near Soren, “I promise…no more meetings for the whole summer. You and I can hang out every day while we are here. We can play chess, go horseback riding…anything you want.”

“Why are we here? We never come up here.”

“I…I have not been up here since I was seventeen.  I think it’s time to make new memories here.  With you.  There is a camp across the lake. Grandma started it for orphans and the other children in foster care.  We can go over sometime?  Maybe there will be some children your age that you would like to play with.”

Soren shrugged and then asked, “That T’Pring woman seems nice.  Does she work with you?”

“Sort of. Her father and your grandpa do business together.   Soren, a lot has happened since you have been at boarding school.”

“It has been three months,” Soren said matter-of-factly.

Spock lightly chuckled and nodded, “I know.  Soren, I have been here for you since you were a newborn.  Since your mother died, it’s just been us.”

“And grandma and grandpa and Aunt Uhura and Uncle Scotty,” Soren chimed in.

Spock smiled, “Yes yes, them too.  I just feel that it is time to…well…you need more than just me.  What I think our family needs it for you to have…”

“Sorry to interrupt,” a voice came from the doorway.  Soren and Spock turned and saw Uhura standing there.

“Uhura!” Soren exclaimed, jumping off his bed and giving his aunt a big hug.

“Hey there little guy,” she said, hugging him back.  “I haven’t seen you in forever.”

“I know.  Someone,” Soren turned and gave his father a look, “sent me to boarding school.”

Spock shook his head, “You are not going to let me forget that are you?”

“Nope,” Soren quipped, but then smiled and stuck his tongue out at his father.

“Spock, again, sorry to interrupt, but the CFO of that company is on line two,” Uhura told Spock.

“Soren and I…”

“They said it’s urgent,” she interrupted.  “Again, I’m sorry.”

Spock nodded and stood up, “Soren, I will be back in a few minutes.  We have to finish our talk, alright.”

Soren nodded as his father walked by and patted him on the shoulder.  He sighed after his father and aunt had left and then walked over to the window and looked out. 

 _The camp does look like it would be fun_ , he thought. Soren turned and looked at his big room before deciding to go and explore the big house.


	3. Soren Does Not Like T'Pring

The bus pulled up at the camp and everyone excitedly disembarked.  They grabbed up all their bags and rushed to the various cabins to claim their bunks.  Xander took his time to his cabin and when he got there he saw another kid trying to take his bunk.  Xander shook his head and walked up behind the boy and cleared his throat.

“What?” the boy asked, turning to look at Xander from where he was on the ladder.

“Can’t you read?” Xander responded, pointing to the wood above the bunk.  It had ‘Jim’s Bunk’ carved into and underneath also read ‘Xander’s Bunk’ as well.

“Whatever,” the boy scoffed before getting off the ladder and moving to another free bunk.  Xander smiled and climbed up the ladder and placed his duffle bag on top. He then jumped down and went to find his friends.

* * *

 

“Look at it!” Rafael exclaimed as they were hanging out in a treehouse near the camp.

“It’s like Buckingham Palace!” Melody fussed.

Xander shook his head at his friends as they gazed across the lake at the giant house.

“It’s the Grayson House,” Xander told them, “Jim said the Grayson’s haven’t been up here in years, but they started the camp.”

“I heard it’s haunted,” PJ said, looking at the house with a scared look on his face.

“It’s not!” Xander said.

“Is too,” PJ replied.

“Yeah, I heard that the ghost of the house comes out at night, crosses the lake, and eats campers,” Rafael told them.

“It’s not haunted you idiots,” Xander huffed out.

“How do you know? Have you ever been there?” Melody asked.

“No, but Jim has.  He said he used to play over there all the time.”

“I bet he lied.  I bet he knows it’s haunted.”

“Jim doesn’t lie.  It is not haunted.”

“Prove it!” Rafael said excitedly.  “Let’s go over there and you ring the doorbell.”

“That’s stupid, Rafael.” Xander shook his head at them.

“I bet you’re scared.”

“Am not.”

“Five bucks says you are,” Melody chimed in.

“Cough up the money and I’ll go over and ring the doorbell!” Xander told them.

His friends smiled and nodded before reaching into their pockets and pulling out whatever money they had.

* * *

 

Soren entered a formal looking room downstairs and went over to a telescope in the corner.  He adjusted it to his height and then looked through it and across the lake.  He smiled at the sight of the campers running about and having fun.

He then heard voices and footsteps coming closer to room and Soren panicked.  He hit behind a big curtain as he heard footsteps came into the room.

“Look at this dreadful room,” T’Pring said.  “It’s hideous. Uck.  I can’t wait until I am in charge and then I’ll gut the place.  Spock should get the deed from his parents anyway.”

Soren’s jaw dropped at what he heard. 

“A good plan, miss,” a male’s voice said, agreeing with T’Pring.

“Nah…it might just be best to sell it.  Maybe sell the camp across the lake too.”

Soren saw red as he tore open the curtains and glared at the back of T’Prings head.  The male with her saw him and looked stunned.  He then pointed behind T’Pring.  She slowly turned around and then let out a surprise chuckled.

“Oh, Soren,” she started, “what are you doing in here?  Shouldn’t you be…I don’t know…outside playing?”

Soren stomped passed her and out of the room where he yelled out, “DADDY!”

His grandfather and grandmother came out of one room while his father rushed down from the second floor.

“Soren! What is wrong? Are you hurt?” Spock asked, worried. He knelt down in front of his son.

“She…she…she wants to sell the place! She wants…”

“No, no, Spock.  I said no such thing.  He misunderstood,” T’Pring cooed out.  “I merely was saying, as he was eavesdropping on my conversation, that the house could be…freshened up a bit.  A renovation if you’d let me.”

Soren glared at her before looking back to his father, “Who is she?!”

Spock stood up carefully and walked over to stand next to T’Pring, “This is not easy to say, but Soren…T’Pring and I are to be married next month.  We are going to be a family and she will be your new mother.”

Soren stared at them in shock, _I do not want a new anything!_

He then did the only thing he could think to do.  Faint.

Spock sighed as his son dropped down to the floor, feigning passing out.  Amanda sighed as well before going over to her grandson and trying to coax him up as Spock walked over as well to help.

“Soren.  Soren, this is not acceptable behavior.  Get up so that we may talk.  Do you want ice-cream,” Spock fussed lightly at his son, but Soren didn’t move.

“Oh, just…Spock, he’s fine.  You shouldn’t coddle him or he’ll just become more spoiled.  I used to do this all the time.  These tantrums mustn’t be rewarded. Amanda, you know I’m right about this,” T’Pring said.

Amanda reluctantly agreed and stood up as Sarek shook his head at the scene and left the room.  Spock stood up as well as T’Pring grabbed his hand and took him from the room. He looked back to his mother.  She gave him a look that he didn’t like.

Soren opened his eyes as soon as he heard the footsteps retreat.  He looked up at his grandmother before standing up and stomping away.

“Where are you going?  Do you want to talk?” Amanda asked him.

“I do not have a mother and now I do not have a father.  I am an orphan,” Soren responded.  “I am running away, grandma, and do not tell dad!”

Soren left her alone in the room as Amanda shook her head.

 _Spock…you have messed up with this.  I hope you don’t marry that woman,_ she thought to herself.


	4. Runaway Screaming

Jim stood at the end of the dock and stared at the house across the lake.  He smiled thinking about all the fun times he had there with Spock and his parents.

 _Twelve years and I still can’t get over him,_ Jim thought before sighing.  He turned his head slightly when he heard someone approaching.

“Hey, Bones,” Jim greeted his friend.

“I can’t believe you talk me into coming up here every summer,” Bones grumbled out.  “Damn idiot kids don’t know what poison ivy is and they keep forgetting to put on some damn bug spray.”

Jim chuckled and shook his head, “I’m so sorry that you actually have to do your job and be the camp medic for a few days.”

“Ten days.  I’m here for ten, long days.”

Jim chuckled again and bumped his shoulder against his friends.

“How long are you gonna keep moping about the love of your life?” Bones asked, nodding his head to the house across the lake.

“He’s not…we were…it was just a silly teenage love.  That’s all.”

“Yet you’re still pining after him.”

Jim sighed and nodded, “Yeah, I’m pathetic.”

“You’re not pathetic.  You were with him for like six years.  Yeah you were teenagers, but that doesn’t mean it wasn’t some silly teenage love.  It’s hard to get over something like that.”

“It’s been twelve years.  I should be over it…over him,” Jim told him, looking down at his wrist where he still had on Spock’s bracelet.

“Get a facebook and look him up.  I’m sure he’d like to see you again.”

“He’s probably married with kids now.”

“Won’t know unless you look him up.”

Jim smiled and shook his head.  He looked at Bones and his smile turned into a big grin.

“What?” Bones asked, looking confused by Jim’s expression. Jim merely shrugged and then held his hands out and pushed his friend into the lake.

* * *

 

Soren stomped off away from the lake house and towards the woods.  He was very adamant on running away. Far away.  He entered the words and continued to walk until he came to a clearing where there was a big tree in the middle.  He stared at it and then turned and continued on.

 _T’Pring! Ugh! She is so…so…I hate her and I cannot believe that father wants to marry her. She is horrible,_ Soren thought.

* * *

 

“Mother, have you seen Soren,” Spock asked as he found his mother sitting in a chair in the foyer reading a book.

“I am under strict orders not to tell you that he runaway.  He’ll be back though.  I think I saw him hiding behind on of the bushes out front.”

Spock sighed and ran a hand over his face, “I’ve fucked up.”

“Language, Spock…but yes, you have messed up.  Springing a fiancé on your son like this.  You barely know her yourself.”

“She’s a good person and…”

“Why don’t you look up Jim?  It’s been twelve years, I’m sure he’d love to see and hear from you,” Amanda blurted out.

Spock looked at her with wide eyes before shaking his head, “He’s probably…married with his own kids.  I do not wish to contact him and find out that he is still mad at me.  T’Pring will be a good wife and mother, but I will talk to Soren and make sure he is one hundred percent comfortable with this before the wedding.”

Amanda gave him a look before nodding.  Spock smiled at her and kissed her cheek before heading off to his father’s study.

* * *

 

“Go already,” Rafael pushed Xander towards the house.  They had ran around to the other side of the lake to the Grayson house and were hiding behind some fancy looking shrubbery. Xander glared back at his friends before carefully heading towards the front door. 

 _Huge house,_ Xander thought. _Just ring the doorbell and run away. That’s it.  The house is not haunted._

Xander took a deep breath and then held his hand out and pressed the doorbell button. He waited a few moments before starting to turn around to run back to his friends when the door opened.  Xander slowly turned back and stared at the older woman standing there smiling at him.

“Well, look whose back,” she said.

“Huh?”

“It’s our favorite runaway orphan.  Come on in. It’s almost time for the party,” she told him before putting an arm around him and dragging him into the house.

“No, I can’t. I gotta go,” Xander started to whine as the door closed behind him.

His friends stared at the scene with wide-eyes and mouths open in shock. 

“Oh. My. God!” Melody exclaimed.

“He’s gonna get eaten!” Rafael yelled.

“Hey, kids! What are you doing?” a man yelled out to them from nearby.  The kids screamed and then ran off towards the woods.

* * *

 

Soren continued fussing to himself about T’Pring and his father as he sat himself down a stump. He crossed his arms over his chest.

“There you are!” the man called out, walking up to him. 

Soren looked up at the man, “What?”

“I’ve been looking all over for you,” he said.  Soren stared at the man who was smiling brightly at him.  He had big blue eyes and blonde hair.

“You have?”

The man chuckled and crouched down in front of him on the stump, “Of course I have.  Now, come on…they’re playing football and your team needs you.” The man then smiled at Soren and held his hand out to him.

Soren smiled back and took the man’s hand.

* * *

 

Once Xander was inside, the older woman shooed him upstairs with the instruction to get dressed for the big party. 

“Am I invited to the party?”

“Of course you are sweetheart,” the nice older woman told him.  “Now, go on up to your room and get your nice suit on.”

Xander didn’t know her and what was going on, but she seemed nice so he went up the grand staircase anyway.  He wandered around the upstairs area and admired all the fancy looking stuff that there was. 

 _This place doesn’t seem haunted,_ he thought.  _It’s actually pretty cool inside._

He got to a painting near the end of the hall and stared at it.  He was about to turn back and go the other way when the door near him opened up.  Xander turned and stared as a woman stood in the doorway.  She had a green face and white robe and white towel around her head.  She glared at him.

Xander screamed and took off running down the hall, down the stairs and out of the house, still screaming.

Spock, Sarek, and Amanda heard the boy’s screams and all sighed and shook their heads.

* * *

 

Soren stood still as the nice blue-eyed man put a belt with two blue flags around his waist.  The man then smiled and stood up and pushed him towards a field where there were other kids.  Some had blue flags and others had red flags.

“What do I do?” Soren asked.

“Seriously?  Just get the ball and run for a touchdown,” the man chuckled and told him. “Bones and I got a bet going on this game.  Do you want me to have to give Bones money?”

 _Bones? What is he talking about?_ Soren thought before asked, “I do not know how to play.”

“Stop acting silly, Xander.  Go score a touchdown,” the man said pushing him near some blue flag players before walking off to stand next to a grumpy looking brunette man.

“Come on, Xander.  We can totally crush them with you here now,” a boy told him.

_What is going on? Who is Xander?_

* * *

 

Rafael, Melody and PJ ran back to the camp and stopped to catch their breaths.

“Oh man.  We shouldn’t have left him,” PJ said. 

“He’s a dead man now,” Melody told them.

“No! Look!” Rafael exclaimed, pointing towards the field.

They looked and saw, who they thought was, Xander standing there in the middle of a football game.

“That can’t be Xander!”

“He’s not the real Xander.  The ghosts must have replaced him!”

* * *

 

Soren stood there as the other kids around.  He really had no idea how this game was played.  He looked up to the clouds and then grunted when someone shoved a brown prolate spheroid ball in his arms. Soren looked at the kid with a raised eyebrow.

“What do I do?” Soren asked the kid.

“Run and score a touchdown!”

Soren then saw a group of kids with red flags charging after him and he panicked.  He turned and ran the opposite direction towards the woods where he threw the ball behind him.  He continued running and disappeared into the woods.

Jim groaned and ran a hand through his hair as Bones stood beside him and laughed.

“You know he’s an awesome player.  I mean…look how fast he was running,” Jim told him.

“Awesome player…horrible sense of direction,” Bones laughed out.


	5. Trading Places

Xander continued to scream as he entered the woods and ran away from the Grayson house.  The woman with the green face had frightened him and we wanted to get far away.

Soren didn’t know what football was and he definitely did not want to go back and play. 

They both ran and ran towards the clearing in the woods.  They looked back at the same time to see if anyone was following them and ran right into each other. 

“Fuck!” Xander exclaimed, falling to the ground while Soren let out a groan. 

They sat up and then stared at one another, taking in the sight of the other and then both screamed.

* * *

 

The boys stopped screaming and just stared at each other.  They carefully stood up at the same time and started to walk in a circle around one another. Soren reached out a hand and poked Xander who jumped back a bit.  Xander then did the same, reaching his own hand out and poking Soren who jumped back as well.

“This is weird,” Soren stated.

“You can say that again,” Xander agreed.

Soren stopped circling and stood there, looking at the boy with his face, “You look like me.”

“And you look like me.”

“Wait…are you from the camp? Soren asked.

“Yeah…oh! And you’re from the Grayson house!”

“I am Soren Grayson.”

“I’m Xander,” he said, holding his hand out for a hand shake.

They shook hands and then Xander asked, “What’s that party about back at your house?”

Soren groaned and sat down, cross-legged, on the ground, “It’s my father’s engagement party to this horrible woman.”

Xander sat down next to him, “Is she the one that glared at me and had a green face?”

Soren laughed, “Most likely.  I do not believe she likes me at all. I wish she would just…leave.”

“I can make her leave.”

Soren looked to his doppelganger, “Really?”

Xander grinned and nodded, “Oh yeah. How about…you go back to camp and hang out with Jim…”

“Jim…is he the nice man with blue eyes? I like him.”

“Yep, that’s Jim.  He’s awesome.  Anyway, you go back to camp and hang out and I’ll go to your house.  I’ll go to the party and make that horrible woman leave.”

Soren thought about it and then asked, “Will you make me get in trouble with my father and grandparents?”

“Maybe a little,” Xander shrugged.

“Alright…as long as you make sure that T’Pring leaves.”

Xander grinned, “Got it.  Let’s meet up tomorrow at…noon to talk.”

“Okay…we can meet at the horse stable.”

“Horse stable?”

* * *

 

Xander ran back to the house and let himself in.  He smiled and looked around at the people milling about, getting ready for the party.

 _This is gonna be great,_ he thought.  _Now…where’s Soren’s room?_

“Soren James,” a stern voice called him. 

Xander jumped a bit and turned to where the voice came from and saw an older man standing there, staring at him.

“Yeah?” Xander asked.

The man quirked an eyebrow at that and then said, “The guests will be arrive shortly.  Go up to your room and change.”

Xander blinked and then looked up the stairs and back to the stern man, “Um...okay.  Where is it?”

The man sighed and walked over to Xander and put a hand on his back and led him upstairs. Xander kept count of the rooms they past so he could remember which room to go to as the man stopped him in front of a door and opened it for him. Xander stepped into the room and his jaw dropped.

_Holy crap! This is his room?_

“Your grandmother laid out your suit for you on your bed,” the man told him.  “Please put it on and come downstairs in thirty minutes.”

Xander nodded and looked at the man, “Thank you…grandpa?”

The man quirked another eyebrow at him before saying, “You are welcome, grandson.”

Xander smiled as the man left him alone in the room, closing the door behind him.  Xander then looked around and took in the giant room that was filled with toys.  He grinned and immediately went over to the bed and started jumping on it.

* * *

 

Soren ran back to the camp and took off the belt with the flags before walking around.  He took in the cabins and other campers before someone ran up behind him and grabbed him up.  Soren let out a little shriek before realizing it was the nice man, Jim, who had him.

“There you are!” Jim exclaimed, still holding him up.  “Come on, it’s time for sloppy joes!”

Soren smiled and giggled as Jim then carried him to a big cabin that was labeled as the mess hall. Jim sat him down at a table in the corner and then sat down across from him.

“So what’s up with you?  You still mad at me?” Jim asked.

“Why would I be mad at you?”

Jim shrugged, “The Mitchell interview.  Xander, I promise that they will not adopt you.”

“If you promise, than that I believe you,” Soren replied. 

_Jim is nice.  I like him._

Jim gave him a big smile, “Good.”

Just then a bunch of kids holding trays of food came out of a side door and started placing the food down on the tables.  A tray of plates with something in a bun was placed on his and Jim’s table.  Soren stared at it, unsure of what it was. Jim took two plates off the tray and sat one down in front of himself and then one in front of Soren. Soren stared at the food and then looked at Jim.

“Sloppy joes…our favorites,” Jim said. 

Soren looked around and saw many of the campers chowing down on these ‘sloppy joes’ with vigor.  Soren made a face and realized that the food was meat.  He pushed the plate away as Jim looked at him with a quizzical expression.

“Not hungry?” Jim asked.

“I am a vegetarian.”

Jim blinked and then laughed, “No you’re not. Come on, Xander, eat.”

Soren grabbed up the sloppy joe and thought, _One bite will not be so bad._  He took a big bite, chewed and swallowed. _Its…delicious!_ Soren gave Jim a messy smile before going to town on his sloppy joe. After a few minutes Soren stopped and looked at Jim with an odd expression.  Jim raised an eyebrow and saw Soren start to look a little green in the face before the boy leaned over and threw up on the floor.


	6. Vegan Meatballs

Amanda smiled and nodded as she passed some guests and made her way over to her son and his fiancée.  T’Pring had a big smile on her face as she spoke to some guests while Spock looked uncomfortable being around so many people. As she approached, the guests walked away and T’Pring’s expression changed. 

She turned to Amanda and hissed out, “Where is Soren?  My guests want to meet my new stepson.”

“I think he’s still upstairs getting ready,” Amanda said. 

“Spock,” T’Pring whined.  “He was supposed to be down here by now.”

Spock sighed and nodded, “I’ll go get him.”

* * *

 

 _I am doing the right thing,_ Spock thought as he headed up to his son’s room.  _Soren needs another parent and T’Pring…isn’t so bad.  She’ll be a good mother to him…I think._

Spock stopped at his son’s door and heard loud music coming from inside. He knocked but Soren didn’t answer.  He opened the door, walked in and stopped.  His son was running around the room with a cape on, holding a toy starship and making laser noises.

Spock smiled at the sight of his son playing and watched him for a few moments before taking his phone out of his pocket and taking a couple pictures. His son had no idea he had company in the room.  Spock chuckled and walked over to a dresser and turned off his son’s iPod. 

Xander stopped running around and looked to the iPod and saw a tall man with black hair and brown eyes staring at him with a smile on his face.

 _Must be Soren’s dad,_ Xander thought before smiling back at the man and saying, “What’s up…dad?”

“What’s up?” Spock responded, quirking an eyebrow at that. 

“Yeah, what’s up? Wanna play?” Xander asked, holding out the starship.  “Sor…I…I have some awesome toys.”

Spock chuckled and shook his head, “It is not time to play at the moment, Soren.  You need to put on your suit so that you can come downstairs for the party.”

Xander groaned but nodded, “Fine! I’ll put on the penguin suit.”

 _Penguin suit?_ Spock thought.

* * *

 

Spock waited outside his son’s room while he changed into the suit.  Xander came out after several minutes and held out his tie to Spock.

“Can you tie this, dad?” Xander asked while thinking, I like calling him dad.

Spock nodded and knelt down and put the tie on his son before leading him downstairs for the party.

* * *

 

Xander watched Soren’s father disappear in a crowd of people when they got downstairs. 

_Where is that mean lady? I need to make sure she leaves…permanently._

Xander started to walk around.  He smiled at the guests and did silly bows for them and tried to act like a proper kid.  He then came to a waiter holding a tray of food.  The waiter smiled and held the tray down to Xander’s level to take a piece of food from the tray.

 _Ooo! Meatballs!_ Xander took the end of a food pick and ate the meatball off the end.  He chewed and quickly realized something.

“This isn’t a meatball,” Xander said between chewing.

The waiter chuckled, “It is a vegan eggplant meatless ball.”

Xander nodded, “Cool. Good.  Chewy.”

The waiter walked away and Xander immediately spit the food out in his hand, “Yuck, vegan food. Bleh.”

“There you are you little…darling,” the mean woman cooed out, walking up to him. 

Xander eyed her up and down and grinned, “T’Pring? Right?”

She knelt down and glared at him, “You know who I am you little…dear.  You were supposed to be down here an hour ago.”

“I’m a busy kid.”

T’Pring scoffed at that as some of her friends came up to them.  She smiled at them and straightened up. 

“Everyone! Ladies and gentleman, my darling, soon-to-be son, won first place recently in his schools piano recital,” T’Pring announced to everyone.  Xander almost rolled his eyes as people started to clap.

“As a special treat for me and his father, Soren will now place a piece for us!”

Xander grabbed T’Pring by the elbow and yanked her down to his level, “I can’t play.”

She glared at him and spoke in a low voice so only they could hear, “I just told everyone that you were going to play.  You have to play or else.”

“Or else what?” Xander glared back.

T’Pring gave him an evil grin, “Or else I’m make sure your father sends you to military school until you’re eighteen. Am I clear?”

“Crystal,” Xander replied before dumping his half-eaten meatball in her champagne flute and walking over to the grand piano in the corner of the room.  He smiled at Soren’s grandparents as he passed and gave them a little wave.  He stood up on the piano bench and smiled at the gathering crowd.

“As my…soon to be, stepmother, has told you, I did win first place at the piano thingy at school,” Xander informed them.

“Piano thingy?” Uhura asked Spock as T’Pring came over to them and attached herself to his side. Spock looked at her and shrugged.

“I will now play you…” Xander looked at the book on the piano stand and pronounced, “Beet hoven.  Beethoven…Oh! It’s Beethoven!” Xander then looked to Soren’s dad, “It’s Beethoven! Like the dog movie! We should watch that later!”

Amanda chuckled at her grandson as Spock nodded at him. Xander beamed back and then sat down on the bench and placed his hands on the keys.

 _Don’t know how to play, but who cares.  I’ll just bang the crap out of the keys,_ Xander thought to himself before doing just that.

* * *

 

“Are you mad at me?” Xander asked Soren’s father later that night.  Xander had changed into some of Soren’s very comfy pajamas and was sitting cross-legged on the bed.

“No, I am not mad at you,” Spock chucked out, coming over to the bed and sitting near Xander.  “Your grandma, Aunt Uhura, and I thought it was funny.”

“T’Pring didn’t.”

“T’Pring does not have much of a sense of humor.”

 _Jim does,_ Xander thought.  “Then why are you marrying her?”

Spock sighed, “You need another parent in your life, Soren.  T’Pring…she is really nice once you get to know her.”

Xander nodded and laid back on the bed.  Spock helped him put the covers over him and tucked him in. 

“I promise not to marry her if you really do not like her,” Spock told him.

“I don’t…”

“After you get to know her better. She and I are not getting married for a few months.  You only met her today.”

“Fine.”

Spock smiled at him and leaned over and kissed his forehead, “Goodnight.”

Spock got up from the bed and went to leave but Xander sat up and asked, “Can you read me a story?”

Soren’s father looked back at him and nodded, “Of course.  What was I thinking?”

Xander smiled and watched Spock grad a book from a nearby bookcase and came back over to him.  Xander laid back on the bed and made himself comfortable as Spock got on the bed and sat with his bad against the headboard next to Xander.

 _I really like him,_ Xander thought.  _Why can’t he adopt me?_

 


	7. Frogs and Cuddles

“Sorry I threw up,” Soren told Jim as the man was tucking him into his bunk bed.

“It’s alright, buddy,” Jim replied.

“I am also sorry I was not good playing the charades game.  I am having an off day.”

Jim chuckled and nodded, “I know.  We had a long day, so I understand. Get some sleep and we’ll relax and hang out tomorrow, okay?”

Soren smiled and nodded. Jim smiled back and kissed his cheek before telling everyone else in the cabin goodnight and turning off the lights.  Soren watched him leave before realizing that he was sleeping in a cabin with woods and bugs outside. 

_I’m okay.  This is…an adventure.  You can sleep.  Go to sleep, Soren_ , Soren thought.  He closed his eyes and heard crickets chirping outside.  He opened his eyes and looked around, _It’s dark in here._

He then heard frogs croaking nearby.

* * *

 

“It’s Xander,” PJ whispered to Rafael and Melody.

“No its not,” Melody replied.  “Xander loves sloppy joes, this…imposter threw them up.”

“And he sucked at playing charades and Xander always dominates at playing charades,” Rafael chimed in.

PJ shrugged and then they all stood up on their tip-toes and looked into the window of Xander’s cabin.  They watched the boy see something moving in this blanket.  The imposter Xander then lifted the blanket off of him and at seeing frogs in his bed, preceded to scream.   They ducked back down as the lights were turned on.

“Xander is not afraid of frogs,” PJ said.

“That’s because that isn’t Xander!” Melody yelled at him as Jim came running to the cabin.

* * *

 

“I do not like frogs,” Soren told Jim as the man brought him to his own cabin to sleep for the night.

“Well I do,” Jim replied.  “You should’ve grabbed one for me so that I could kiss it and see if it turns into a prince.”

Soren made a face and shook his head, “That is a fairy tale and you are not a princess.”

Jim laughed as he opened the door to his and Bones’ cabin and let Soren in. Soren looked around and saw a brunette man lounging on one of the two beds in the cabin.

“Who’s that?” Soren asked.

“Oh I see,” the brunette man said.  “Just cuz I bet against you at football, you’re gonna pretend you don’t know me, huh?”

_Oh, he must be the Bones person_ , Soren thought as Jim told the man to go to sleep. Jim grabbed Soren up and placed him on his bed and then went into an adjoining room and changed into his pajamas.

“Why does Jim call you Bones?” Soren ask.

Bones looked at him and shrugged, “Long story, kid.”

Soren nodded and saw a book on Jim’s bedside table.  He picked it up and smiled at the title of the book as Jim came back in and sat beside him.

“You like _The Guardians of the Childhood series_?”  Soren questioned.

“Of course.  Don’t I resemble Jack Frost?”

Soren laughed and said, “Yeah, you should dress up as him for my birthday.”

“Your birthday? Why?”

_Oh, shoot.  Xander’s birthday is not the same as mine._

“Um…because it would be cool?  Anyway, earlier you said you wanted to kiss a frog for a prince.  That would not be sanitary.”

Jim chuckled, “It wouldn’t, but I would like to catch myself a prince.  Get married and all that.”

“Look up the love of your life!” Bones fussed at him.  Jim gave Bones a look before telling him to go to sleep again.

“Love of your life? Who is that?”

Jim shook his head and sighed, “You know…that guy that I was in love with when I used to come to this camp.  His parents started the camp.”

Soren’s eyes went wide at hearing that and realized that Jim loved his dad.

“You mean the Grayson’s?” Soren asked carefully.

“Yep.”

“You loved…Spock?”

Jim gave him a look before nodding, “Yeah, I did. He gave me this bracelet.”

Soren looked at Jim’s wrist and then asked, “Why are the two of you not together anymore?”

Jim sighed and then helped Soren into his bed and got in beside him, “We were kids…teenagers. We…well he thought I did something but I didn’t and he said some stuff and we got into a huge stupid fight and I haven’t seen or heard from him sense.”

“But you still love him,” Soren stated. _I think dad still loves Jim as well…why else would my middle name be James._

“I guess…look, Xander, it’s time for bed now. Want me to read to you?” Jim asked, clearly wanting to stop talking about Spock.

Soren nodded and cuddled next to Jim who began to read to him.

* * *

 

Xander was not used to sleeping in a room by himself.  He had always slept in room with other kids around and it made him feel a bit safe.  He did not feel safe at the moment.  He only managed to sleep for a couple hours after Spock read to him before waking up and becoming scared.  All the dark spots in the room and shadows were frightening to him. 

He heard a noise and shot up in bed.  He listened and heard another noise before throwing the covers off of him and running out of the rom.  The hallway was a bit dark as Xander looked around.

_I don’t like this.  It’s so confusing in this house,_ Xander thought.

He crept down the hallway, the house was eerily quiet to him and he got more scared. 

“Dad,” Xander called out.  He waited a few moments, looked around at the various rooms.  “Dad!”

A room towards the other end of the hall opened and Spock came out and looked at him, “Soren, what is wrong?”

Xander rushed over and wrapped his arms around Spock’s waist, “I don’t like my room.”

“Spock? What is going on?” T’Pring said, coming out of the room behind Spock and staring at them.  “Shouldn’t you be in bed?”

Xander turned his head away from her and gripped Spock tighter.

“It’s his first night back from boarding school.  I think it would be best for him to sleep with…” Spock started but Xander heard T’Pring scoff.

“I don't think so.  He is too old to be sharing a bed with his father,” she snapped.

Xander made a sniffling noise and buried his face in Spock’s pajama covered stomach.

Spock sighed, “I’ll go lay down with him for a bit and read him another story.”

T’Pring didn’t say anything, she just went back into the bedroom and shut the door.  Spock picked Xander up and carried him back to his room.  They both got under the covers of the bed and Xander cuddled up against him and yawned. Spock carded his hair through Xander’s hair.

“I’ll stay until you go to sleep, alright?” Spock asked.

Xander nodded and closed his eyes.

* * *

 

When Xander woke in the morning he was laying practically on top of Spock who was still in his bed and sound asleep.


	8. Plotting

Xander found a pack of gum in the kitchen after a vegetarian breakfast that he really didn’t like.  He sat on the steps of the grand staircase, chewing the gum and watching as T’Pring was about to leave.  He wished she was leaving for good, but Spock said she had to go back to the city to plan the wedding.  Xander made a face as T’Pring wrapped her arms around Spock’s neck and proceeded to practically eat his face.

 _That is not kissing. Uck!_ Xander thought.  He looked away as the couple broke apart and T’Pring turned to him.

“Soren, sweetie, come give your stepmommy a hug goodbye,” she said in a fake sweet voice.

Xander sighed and got up and walked over to her.  She knelt down and pulled him into a hug, whispering that she’ll be looking up military schools for him.  Xander hugged her tight and then stuck the gum in her hair before pulling away and giving her a big, fake smile.

“I’ll miss you,” she said, standing back up.  She kissed Spock again before leaving the house and getting into a waiting limo.

“I have to go check a couple emails and then I’m all yours for the rest of the day, alright?” Spock asked Xander. Xander smiled up at him and nodded.

Spock smiled back, “You think you can entertain yourself for a little while?”

“I think so.”

* * *

 

Xander wandered around the giant house for a bit before coming to an open door.  He peered inside and saw Soren’s grandma sitting on a small couch and looking through a box.  He entered the room with a smile.

“Hi, grammy,” Xander said.

Amanda looked up and smiled at him, “Soren, come and look at these with me.”

“What is it?” Xander asked, coming over to her and sitting down next to her on the couch.

Amanda pulled out a stack of pictures from the box and handed some to him, “I found some old pictures of your father.”

Xander smiled and started flipping through the photographs, “Dad had funny hair.”

“He did,” Amanda chuckled.  “But it was cute.  I’m a little sad he’s grown it out a bit.”

“I wouldn’t look good with that kind of hair.”

“No, you wouldn’t.”

Xander kept going through the pictures until he came to one that had Spock dancing with a blonde boy in it.  Xander examined the picture closer.  _That boy looks familiar._

“Oh, Jim!” Amanda said, taking the picture from Xander. 

“Jim?”

Amanda nodded and pointed to the blonde boy, “That’s Jim.  He and your father were so cute together.  I was really sad when they broke up.”

Xander’s eyes went a little wide, “Did they…did they meet at camp?”

“They did.  Jim was in foster care and would come up to the camp.  He and your father became good friends and then boyfriends.  Jim was so nice.”

Xander nodded and asked if he could have the picture.  Amanda smiled at him and gave it to him.  Xander then left the room and went back to his.  He sat on Soren’s bed and held the polaroid picture in his hands.

“Wow,” Xander sighed out.  “Jim and Spock.  I have to tell Soren about this.”

* * *

 

Soren held Jim’s hand while the older man talked with a red haired woman outside the mess hall.  He tuned out their conversation and looked across the lake to his family’s house.  He wondered if T’Pring was gone yet.  He really wanted to reintroduce Jim and Spock and see what would happen.

“What do you want to do today?” Jim then asked. 

Soren looked back to the blonde and saw the red haired woman had walked away.  Soren shrugged, “How about we go to the arts and crafts cabin?”

Jim raised an eyebrow at that, “You…want to go to the arts and crafts cabin?”

Soren nodded, “It looks like it would be fun.”

“Um…yeah, sure. Alright, let’s go.”

* * *

 

Xander had the Polaroid safe in his back pocket as he left Soren’s room to find Spock.  The house was fun to explore and Soren had a lot of toys to play with, but Xander wanted to play with Spock. He went downstairs and found a study and Spock sitting behind a big desk, typing away on a laptop.

“Hey,” Xander said, walking up to the desk and standing in front of it.

Spock looked up from the laptop and smiled at him, “Just a few more moments and then we can hang out.”

Xander nodded and looked at the desk.  There were some office supplies and trinkets scattered about the desk.  Xander’s eyes were drawn to a small clay sculpture on the corner of the desk.  He reached a hand out to it but then drew it back.  He didn’t want to get in trouble.

“It’s a starship,” Spock said.  “Well, it’s supposed to be a starship.”

Xander looked to Spock and nodded.

“You can pick it up.”

Xander smiled and picked it up.  It did look like a starship now that he got a closer look.

“Where did you get it?” Xander asked.

Spock moved away from the laptop and came around the desk to Xander, “A friend made it for me.”

“A friend?”

Spock nodded, “He went to the camp across the lake.”

“Are you talking about Jim?”

Spock looked at him with both eyebrows raised, “How do you know about Jim?”

“Um…”

“I told him,” Amanda said, coming into the study. “We were going through old pictures and I found some with you and Jim.  Here is another.”

Xander looked to Amanda as she showed them a picture of young Spock and Jim sitting under a tree in the woods. They were looking at each other with loving eyes.

“Mother…when did you take this?” Spock asked, taking the picture from her. Xander watched Spock’s eyes soften while looking at the picture.

“I think you were 15 and Jim was 13.  I wondered where the two of you ran off too in the woods so I followed you one day.”

“With your camera?”

Amanda chuckled and nodded.

“Did you love him?” Xander blurted out and asked.

Spock looked down to him and sighed, “I did.”

“Then why did you break up?”

“Yes, why did you?” Amanda questioned.

Spock looked to his mother and then to Xander, “I was an idiot, which is why we broke up.  Now, I do not wish to discuss it anymore.”

Amanda shook her head at him before saying, “Go play.  Both of you.”

Spock sat the picture down and took Xander’s hand, leading him out of the room.

“Are you mad at me?” Xander asked.

“No, of course not.  Now, what do you want to do? We have an indoor pool, horses, and I think, a couple new go-karts.”

Xander grinned at hearing go-karts.

* * *

 

“You are not very good at that,” Soren chuckled out as Jim’s clay sculpture turned out lopsided.

“No, I’m not.  I think the only good thing I ever made in here was a crappy starship.”

“Do you still have it?”

Jim shook his head, “I gave it to someone.”

“Spock?”

Jim nodded, “You are very talkative about Spock.”

“Perhaps Bones is right, you should look him up.”

Jim sighed, “He is most likely married…”

“Maybe not.  You will not know for sure until you look him up.”

Jim chuckled and looked at Soren, “Will it get you off my case if I look him up later today?”

“Perhaps,” Soren grinned and said. 

* * *

 

After an amazing morning racing go-karts around the property and swimming in the indoor pool, Xander sat in the kitchen with Spock and ate lunch.  Xander was pleased it was a PBJ sandwich and not some vegetarian thing. 

“What do you wanna do next? We can drive into town for a bit?” Spock asked.

Xander smiled and then glanced to the clock on the wall, “Oh, shoot!”

“What?”

“I gotta go!” Xander said before biting a big piece of his sandwich and then running out of the house.

Spock sat there and watched him go before shaking his head, “Where does he have to go?”

* * *

 

Soren left the mess hall with Jim and then remembered something.  He looked up to Jim and asked, “What time is it?”

Jim shrugged, “About noon-ish I think, why?”

“I have to go,” Soren replied, before taking off running.

“Where are you going?” Jim called out to him as Bones walked up beside him.

“I have a meeting!” Soren called back before disappearing into the woods.

“A meeting? With who?” Bones asked.

Jim shrugged, “I have no clue.”

* * *

 

Soren made it to the horse stables and stopped to catch his breath.  He’d never been one for running before. He looked up and saw Xander run into the stable and come over to him.

“I have news!” both of them said at the same time.

“Me first!” Soren said before continuing with, “Jim and my dad used to be boyfriends and Jim is still in love with him.”

“I know and Spock is still in love with Jim!”

“Are you sure?”

Xander nodded and pulled out the pictures from his pocket.  He had taken the second picture when Amanda and Spock weren’t looking.  He and Soren sat down and looked at the pictures.

“Wow,” Soren sighed out.

“We should get them back together,” Xander said.

“Yes! We should!  They are perfect for each other!”

Xander smiled and nodded, “How do we do it?”

Soren thought about it before one of the horses nearby made a noise.  Soren then got an idea and looked to Xander.

“Get my dad to ride horses and lead him out into the woods.  I’ll lead Jim out there as well and then they can meet.”

“Jim doesn’t like horses.  Even if you got him on one, he may not take it farther than the camp stables,” Xander informed him.

“I think I can get Jim to the woods,” Soren said.

“Well…if you can, you can break away from him and meet me with my sling shot.  I can hit the horse and make it take off running towards Spock.”

“That would be mean…but I think it would work.”

Soren and Xander smiled at one another before getting up and heading off to start their plan.

 


	9. Meeting Again

“I don’t like horses,” Jim said, staring at the horses in the stables.

“Come on, Jim,” Soren whined. “Please! Please can we go riding?”

Jim looked at him and sighed, “Alright.”

Soren smiled, “Yay!”

* * *

 

“I don’t think this is safe,” Xander fussed as Spock helped him onto a horse.

“Nonsense,” Spock replied. “You love horseback riding.”

“Right…of course.”

Spock smiled at him before getting up onto his own horse and trotting away.  Xander made his horse follow.

“Let’s go slow,” Xander called out, but Spock ignored him and replied with “Let’s race!”

* * *

 

“This isn’t so bad,” Jim said as he rode the horse through the words.  “Xander, you wanna race back to camp?”

.

.

.

“Xander?”

Jim looked around and saw that he was completely alone.

“Xander!” Jim called out.  “Where are you?”

Jim then groaned and continued on.

* * *

 

Xander ducked away from Spock and found Jim not too far way.  He jumped off his horse and hit behind a bush as Soren appeared. 

“I got the slingshot,” Soren said, handing it to Xander.

“Dad isn’t far away so the horse won’t take Jim that far before Spock gets him,” Xander responded, picking up a rock.

Soren looked to Xander as he readied the slingshot and smiled.

_I do not think he realizes he called my dad ‘dad’,_ Soren thought as Xander fired the rock at Jim’s horse. It hit the horse on the butt causing the horse to rear up on its hind legs and then take off running.  Jim cried out, startled and scared as the horse barreled through the woods.

“Oh, shit!” Xander exclaimed.

* * *

 

“This horse is trying to kill me!” Spock heard a man yell.  Spock had been trying to locate his son for a few minutes when he heard the yelling.  He looked around and saw the man rush by a few hundred yards away on a runaway horse.  Spock urged his horse into a run and chased after the man. 

He got close enough to grab hold of the other horse’s reins and urged it to stop all while the man on the horse fussed and repeated that the horse was trying to kill him.  Once the horse was stopped Spock turned to the man, looking at him clearly.

His eyes went wide, “Jim?

“They are evil! Why on Earth do people ride them?!”

“Jim,” Spock said again, this time getting his attention.

 “What?” Jim turned to Spock and asked before stopping and staring at Spock with wide-eyes.

* * *

 

They had stared at each other for several moments before Spock looked away and then started to lead their horses through the words.  Spock couldn’t believe that he was seeing Jim while Jim thought, _Damn, he’s gotten hot._

“So…um…long time no see,” Jim said, before cringing. _Why did you say that? Idiot._

“Twelve years,” Spock responded.  “What are you doing here?”

“I’m a social worker.  I’m here at the camp for the next couple weeks.  What about you?  You and your family haven’t been up here in…years.”

“We haven’t.  I…I felt I needed to change that.  I have a son and wanted to bring him here.”

_Son…he’s married. Great._

“A son.  Wow, you and your spouse must be happy.”

Spock looked at him, “I am not married.” _Which is not a lie,_ Spock thought.

“Oh? Divorced?”

Spock looked solemn for a moment before saying, “In college, I made a really good friend, Leila.  One Valentine’s Day, we were both going through bad break-ups and we got drunk and…ended up in bed together.  We both regretted it and neither of us enjoyed the experience. Several weeks later she told me she was pregnant and keeping it.  We talked and agreed to co-parent, but…she died in childbirth.”

“Oh, shit.  I’m so, so sorry.”

Spock nodded, “It was seven years ago.  Soren is…he resembles her a bit.  My mother says he has my mannerisms…I do not know if that is a good thing or not.”

Jim chuckled, “Does he have a bowl-cut?”

Spock looked to Jim and lightly chuckled as well, “No, he does not.”

“Aw, that sucks.  I miss yours.  Why’d you grow it out?”

Spock ran a hand through his hair and then shrugged, “I do not know.  The bowl-cut was getting a bit old.”

“You still look good,” Jim blurted out. “I mean…your hair.  Looks good.”

Spock looked at him and was about to apologize for their last summer together when he ran into a low tree branch and fell off his horse.

* * *

 

“Ouch!” Soren and Xander both said as they watched Spock fall from the horse.  They had been following Jim and Spock for a while and smiling at how cute they looked talking to one another.

* * *

 

“Shit,” Jim cursed.  He dismounted his horse and knelt down beside Spock. “Are you okay?”

Spock groaned and sat up, “Yes.”

“How many fingers am I holding up?” Jim asked, holding up two fingers and then quickly changing it to four then one and then three.

Spock looked at him with a raised eyebrow before holding up his middle finger and asked, “How many am I holding up?”

Jim laughed and helped Spock stand up and then saw a small gash on Spock’s forehead. Jim reached a hand out and lightly touched under it causing Spock to hiss in discomfort.

“We should get that cleaned off,” Jim said.  “The camp was a medic.”

“We are closer to my parent’s house.  We have a first aid kit.”

Jim nodded, “Alright.”

* * *

 

_I need to apologize to Jim for what I said the last time we spoke,_ Spock thought as they arrived back to his house.  They handed the horses to the stable workers and then he led Jim to the back patio area.  Jim sat down as Spock asked a passing staffer to retrieve the first aid kit.  He then sat down across from Jim and looked him over. 

_He has gotten more beautiful,_ Spock thought.  _And he is still wearing the bracelet._

“So…what do you do now?” Jim asked. “You know…for a living?”

“I am a lawyer.  I work with my father.  You are a social worker?  It must be quite rewarding.”

“It can be.  Sometimes there is only so much I can do to help a child and it not be enough.  Like right now…I really want to adopt this boy. Xander.  But…I can’t.  I’m going to try my hardest, but I know I won’t be approved.”

“Why would you not be approved?”

“I don’t make that much money.  I live in a one bedroom apartment and am single.  I don’t make a good adoption candidate.”

“You must love this boy a lot to want to adopt him.”

Jim gave him a soft smile and nodded, “Yeah, I do.  He’s so funny and smart.  I’ve been his social worker since he was three, but he’s been in the system since he was about a year old.  We don’t know who his parents were.  He was just found abandoned at a hospital. He was healthy and everything and there was a note that said, ‘My name is Xander and my parents cannot take care of me anymore.’”

“Wow. That…wow,” Spock sighed out as the staffer came up to them and handed Jim the first aid kit.

“Yeah.  I’m really protective of him and there is this horrible family that wants to adopt him and I just cannot allow that.”

Spock nodded as Jim opened the kit and took out some antiseptic ointment and a band aide.

“If there is anything I can do to help you adopt Xander, please, let me know,” Spock said as Jim turned to him. 

Jim gave him a big smile before dabbing the cut with the ointment.  Spock hissed and fussed out an ‘ow, ow, ow.’

“Don’t be such a baby, Spock,” Jim chuckled before leaning closer to Spock and blowing on the cut. Spock relaxed and stared into Jim bright blue eyes.  Jim stared back at Spock’s and then bit his bottom lip.

* * *

 

“I think they’re going to kiss!” Xander happily said to Soren as they were hiding behind a big shrub in the yard.

“They should kiss,” Soren replied.

* * *

 

Spock was about to lean forward when someone called his name.  Jim leaned back in his chair as Spock internally sighed and leaned back in his chair. 

“Spock,” Amanda said, walking over to them.  “T’Pring is on the phone for you….oh my god! Jim!”

Jim and Spock stood up as Amanda go to them and allowed her to pull him into a hug.

“Hey, Morticia,” Jim greeted her.  “How are you and Lurch?”

Amanda chuckled, “Lurch is well and so am I.  What are you doing here?”

“I’m at the camp.  I’m a social worker now.”

“Oh, that is just great.  You must be a great social worker,” Amanda said as the phone in her hand started making a noise.  “Oh, right.  T’Pring is screaming for you, I think.”

Spock nodded and took the phone from his mother and held it to his ear as he walked away from Jim and his mother.

“T’Pring,” Spock said as T’Pring immediately started yelling in his ear, “Who is Jim? What is going on? Are you having an affair?!”

“I’m not having an affair!” Spock snapped back before glancing back to Jim and seeing him look at him with a confused look before turning his attention back to Amanda.  Spock sighed and turned away, “I am…it is a business meeting.”

“Oh, right.  Business,” T’Pring then started to sob into the phone.

“Is there something wrong, T’Pring?”

“Yes!  Do you have any idea what your son has done? Huh? He put gum in my hair and now I have to go and get it cut out!”

“Soren would not do that.”

“He did do it, Spock.  That boy has no discipline. You and your parents spoil him too much.”

Spock sighed, “I disagree.  Soren is a very well behaved boy.  I am sorry that gum somehow got into your hair, but do not accuse my son of doing it if you have no proof.”

T’Pring scoffed and then said, “I’m sorry.  You’re right.  I’m just…upset about my hair. I’ll talk to you later, sweetie. Bye.” 

She hung up before Spock could respond.  He sighed again and turned back to his mother and Jim and found that his mother was alone.  He looked around and didn’t see Jim anywhere.

“He said he had to get back to camp,” Amanda told him.

“When did he…”

“Oh…right after you yelled at your fiancé that you were not having an affair but were having a business meeting.”

Spock hung his head and sat down on the chair that Jim had been sitting in. _I did not get to apologize for our break-up._

“Jim has sure grown up,” Amanda said.

“He has.”

“Still has those big beautiful blue eyes.”

“Indeed.”

Amanda then grinned at seeing her son get a twinkle in his eyes before saying, “His butt has gotten cute too.”

“It h…mother!”

Amanda laughed as she turned and headed back to the house.

Spock shook his head at her before thinking, _He does have a nice ass._

* * *

 

“They were so close to kissing!” Soren exclaimed as he and Xander walked in the woods.

“I know!  They are idiots.  They had a chance and blew it!”

Soren nodded as they came into a clearing in the woods. 

“That’s a nice tree,” Xander said, walking over to the huge tree in the middle.  Soren nodded in agreement and followed Xander over to it.

They examined the tree and saw something carved into it. 

“Hey! It says Jim and Spock’s names,” Xander said.

“Look at the heart around them.”

“Idiots have been in love with each other for years!  We need to make sure that they meet again.”

Soren nodded in agreement.


	10. Lunch Duty

“He’s gotten so much hotter,” Jim told Bones and Gaila later that night.  The campers where roasting marshmallows for s’mores and Jim and his friends were sitting in chairs nearby talking.  Jim told them about meeting Spock again and talking with him.

“Like, he used to be cute.  Tall, gangly, funny bowlcut…but now…now he’s bulked up a bit.  Changed his hair.  Oh my god, he’s so hot.”

Gaila snickered at Jim while Bones just grumbled to himself that he didn’t want to hear this.

“Did you ask him out?” Gaila asked.

“No.  I think he was a boyfriend or girlfriend or something.  I heard them on the phone.  Apparently they thought that Spock was having an affair with me.”

“Bitch.”

Jim chuckled and nodded, “Totally.  Anyway, I left right after that so we didn’t talk about it, but I think it’s for the best.  He’s moved on.  Has a kid and probably some amazingly, gorgeous significant offer.”

“Perhaps not,” Soren offered, turning around from where he was roasting a marshmallow and looking at the three adults. 

“What?” Jim asked.

“You do not really know if he is happy with this person.  Their relationship could be on the verge of collapsing.”

Bones, Gaila, and Jim stared at the seven year old before Bones said, “Adult conversation kid.  Go back to your s’mores.”

Soren rolled his eyes before continuing, “You will never know what Spock’s relationship with this person is like unless you talk to him again.”

Jim smiled at the boy and nodded, “If he wants to come over here and talk then he can, but I’m not going to him.  Now, I’m not discussing Spock with anyone else for the rest of the night.”

Jim then got up and grabbed a whole bag of marshmallows and walked to his cabin.

_Dummy needs to get together with my dad,_ Soren thought before going back to making his s’more.

* * *

 

“Who was that pretty guy you were talking to earlier?” Xander asked as Spock tucked him into bed that night.

Spock gave him a soft smile and replied, “An old friend.”

“He seems really nice.  Are you going to hang out with him again?”

“I do not know.  Maybe.  I wished to hang out with him more today but he left abruptly before I could tell him…” SPock then stopped and shook his head.

“Tell him what?” Xander fished. _Tell him how much you love him?_

“I wished to apologize to him.  We said some…I said some mean things to him when we were younger and I wish to tell him how sorry I am that I did that.”

“You could tell him tomorrow.  Take him to lunch or something.”

Spock chuckled and nodded, “That sounds…like a good idea.  Thank you, Soren.  I will try that tomorrow.”

Xander smiled at Spock.

_Good, now you two can tell each other that you’re still in love and get back together,_ Xander thought.

* * *

 

Jim didn’t know where Xander had run off to after breakfast so Jim just hung around camp and helped out.  Right before lunch he was called to the main staff cabin for a phone call.

“Hello,” Jim answered the phone when Gaila handed it to him.

“James, it’s Corinne,” Jim’s boss replied.

“Oh, hey, what’s up?”

“I want to go ahead and approve Xander’s adoption to the Mitchells.”

Jim’s eyes went wide.  He gripped the phone, “Um…excuse me? I haven’t…I haven’t even written up my report on them.”

“I know, but they’ve adopted before and I feel Xander would make a wonderful addition to the Mitchell family.”

“No!”

“James…

“No, you can’t…they’re horrible people, Corinne! They collect kids.  You can’t do this!”

Gaila looked up from her desk as Jim started yelling into the phone.

“James, I have already approved…”

“But I’m his case worker.  I get a say in who adopts him.”

“And I am your boss.  I get the _final_ say in who adopts Xander.  The Mitchells…

“I want to adopt Xander!”

“What?  Don’t be serious, James,” Corinne started laughing.

“Don’t laugh, I’m serious!  I…I know him better than anyone and I love him.  I want to adopt him.”

Corinne continued to laugh at him so Jim made a disgruntled sound and hung up the phone.

“Ugh! Are you fucking serious? She was laughing at me,” Jim fussed at Gaila.

She held her hands up in a mock surrender and said, “Don’t yell at me. I wasn’t laughing.”

Jim made another sound and stormed out of the cabin.  He stood on the deck just outside the door and slammed his hands down the railing.

“Jim,” someone said.

“What!” Jim snapped, turning around and seeing Spock standing there.

“Sorry, I did not mean to interrupt,” Spock, slightly taken back by Jim’s tone.

Jim sighed and leaned back against the railing, “I’m sorry.  I just…my boss…she wants to approve Xander’s adoption with that horrible family.”

Spock walked over and placed his hand over Jim’s on the railing, “I am sorry to hear that.  Did you tell her you wished to adopt Xander?”

Jim nodded, “Yeah.  She laughed at me.”

Spock squeezed Jim’s hand, “Perhaps, when you are back in the city, you will be able to talk some sense into her.”

Jim glanced to their hands before meeting Spock’s gaze.  He then smiled, “Maybe.  So um…what are you doing here?”

Spock kept his hand on Jim’s and asked, “I would like to apologize for yesterday and see if you would like to go into town and have lunch.”

“Oh, um…you don’t need to apologize about that.  You have a...significant other and I guess they didn’t like you talking to me, huh?”

“I have a fiancée. Her name is T’Pring and she was confused.  I apologize.”

Jim moved his hand away from Spock and crossed his arms over his chest, “its fine, Spock. Congrats on your upcoming nuptials.  In regards to lunch…I can’t.”

“Oh, right, okay then.  I’ll just…” Spock then turned and was about to leave when Jim stopped him.

“It’s not that I don’t want to, I just...Xander has lunch duty today and I gotta be there.”

Spock turned back and quirked an eyebrow, “Lunch duty?”

Jim chuckled, “Yes, lunch duty.  A couple years ago the camp decided to get the kids involved in helping prepare the meals and what not.  Today is Xander’s day to help serve the food.  Do you…wanna meet him? Have lunch here?”

Spock smiled and nodded, “Is today still mac-n-cheese day?”

“Yep. With a side salad.”

“And peach cobbler?”

Jim laughed, “Of course.”

* * *

 

“Look! They are heading to the mess hall together!” Soren said to Xander.

“Awesome!  Wait…isn’t my day for lunch duty?”

Soren shrugged, “I do not know.”

Xander then groaned, “It is my day for lunch duty! Shit!”

“Language, Xander.”

“You have to go in there and help with lunch.”

Soren looked taken back, “Excuse me?”

“You have to help serve the food.  If you don’t then I’ll get in trouble.  Everyone has to help out.”

“I do not think…”

“Just…stand in the kitchen and help and avoid Jim and Spock.  They can’t see us.”

"Why can't you do it? It's your lunch duty day."

"Because..." Xander then could not think of a reason why Soren should be the one in the kitchen and not him. "Um...because I think you should do it.  Get the full camp experience."

Soren reluctantly nodded, “Fine.  Do I have to touch any food?”

Xander groaned again and then grabbed Soren and dragged him to the mess hall.

* * *

 

Jim and Spock sat a table to the side and smiled at each other. Spock then looked around and took in the building.

“It is nearly the same as when we were young,” Spock said.

Jim nodded, “Yeah, well…we did get new tables and chairs, but everything else is pretty much the same.”

Spock looked to Jim and then saw a cantankerous looking man come over to them and sit down next to Jim.

The man eyed Spock before slapping Jim on the back and saying, “I’m not coming back here next year, Jim.  Too many bug bite ridden kids.”

Jim laughed and shook his head, “You say that every summer, yet, you come back.”

Bones just grumbled and then looked back to Spock, “Who are you?”

“Bones this is Spock Grayson, Spock this is Doctor Leonard McCoy,” Jim introduced the two men.

“Ah…so you’re Spock,” Bones said, grinning at him and then looking to Jim.  “Jim has told me so much about you.”

Jim sighed and shook his head at his friend as some kids started coming out holding food.  Jim smiled and tried looking for Xander but didn’t see him.  He got a confused look on his face as Melody came up to their table and sat down a big bowl of mac-n-cheese and another two campers handed them some bowls, utensils, and bottles of water.

“Mel, have you seen Xander?” Jim asked.

“Yeah, the impos…I mean, Xander is in the back,” Melody replied.

“Could you go get him for me?  I’d like to introduce him to someone.”

“I’ll get him.  I want to get a soda anyway,” Bones said, standing up.  “Want one?”

Jim nodded and watched as Bones walked towards the kitchen area.

“How long have you been friends with the doctor?” Spock asked.

“About five years now.  He moved to my apartment building from Georgia after his wife divorced him.  He’s a great guy once you get to know him.”

“I bet,” Spock said which caused Jim to laugh.

“So where’s your son today?”

“Soren is…I do not know where he is actually,” Spock lightly chuckled and told him.

“Jeez, neither of us can keep track of our kids can we?”

Spock shook his head and smiled, “Apparently not.”

“Wouldn’t it be funny if they were running around camp together and hanging out?”

“My son has been acting a little off lately…”

“Are you saying my boy is a bad influence on Soren?” Jim jokingly asked.

“You were a bad influence on me,” Spock then made sure no one around them would hear before saying, “fuckwit.”

Jim burst out laughing at that as Spock started laughing as well. 


	11. Food Fight

Soren made a face as he helped cut up little hotdogs.  He was a vegetarian and didn’t like these types of food.  He looked up as Bones came into the back and grabbed a couple soda cans from an ice chest before coming over to him.

“Hey, kid, Jim wants you to meet someone,” Bones told him.

“Um…no thanks,” Soren replied.

Bones blinked at him before sighing and grabbing Soren’s hand, “Come on, Xander.”

“No, I do not want to meet anyone,” Soren fussed as Bones started dragging him towards the door.  Soren put up a struggle so Bones groaned and picked the boy up and put him over his shoulder.  Soren panicked and grabbed the tall chef’s hat off a boy as they passed and exited the kitchen.

* * *

 

“Oh jeez,” Jim groaned and then chuckled.  Spock looked at Jim and saw the blonde point behind him.

Spock turned and saw the doctor walking towards them, carrying a boy over his shoulder.  Some campers laughed as they passed and came up to the table.  Bones put the boy down and presented him to Jim and Spock.

“Nice hat,” Jim chuckled, seeing Xander standing there with the chef hat covering his whole head and face.  “Can you take it off and say ‘hi’ to Spock?”

Soren shook his head and then waved his hand. 

“You’re waving at the mac-n-cheese, Xander.”

Soren then shrugged and tried to leave but Bones grabbed him.  They were standing just behind where Spock was sitting now.  Spock was amused and looked to Jim as Bones tried taking the chef’s hat off the boy.

“Is he shy?” Spock asked.

Jim shook his head and saw the hat come off Soren and he smiled big, “There’s that cute face.”

Soren panicked as Spock started to slowly turn around to look at him.  A kid then walked by with a bowl of mac-n-cheese and mentally swore before pushing the kid into Spock and causing the bowl to plop down on Spock’s head. 

The cafeteria went quiet as the kid stood up and back away from Spock who now had the bowl on his head, obstructing his vision.  Jim bit his bottom lip at seeing the mac-n-cheese running down Spock’s face and onto his clothes.  Jim then snorted and tried suppressing the laughter that wanted to come out.

Spock turned his head and then took the bowl off his head and sat it on the table and stared at Jim whose face was turning red.

Bones was even quiet as Spock and Jim stared at each other while Soren took the chance to slowly back away and leave the cafeteria.

Jim snorted again and then started to laugh which caused the room to laugh and the other occupents to laugh as well.  Bones sat down next to Jim and chuckled at the sight of Spock.

“It’s all over your head,” Jim snorted out. 

Spock merely nodded and whipped a hand over his face to clear the cheese and macaroni from his face.  He then smirked and grabbed a hand full of mac-n-cheese that was on his shoulder and looked at Jim. Jim’s eyes went wide and he stopped laughing.

“Don’t. You. Dare,” Jim said.

Spock nodded, “You are right…I should not throw this at you.”

“You’re darn right you shouldn’t.”

Spock nodded again but then grinned, “But I want to.”  He then threw the food and hit Jim square in the face.  The cafeteria went quiet again as Jim look shocked that Spock had thrown food at him.  Jim then blinked and picked up a handful of his peach cobbler.

“Jim, no,” Spock said, but Jim ignored him and yelled out, “FOOD FIGHT!”

The cafeteria erupted with sounds of laughter and joy as the campers and some staff started throwing food at one another.  Bones had started fussing about it and started running towards the exit when Gaila appeared and slammed some peach cobbler in his face.  Jim threw some mac-n-cheese at a kid nearby before turning and finding where Xander had disappeared to. He then got hit in the face with some more food and heard Spock laughing at him.

“You are so going to get it!” Jim said as Spock turned and started running out of the cafeteria.  Jim followed after him with a hand full of food and chased him down to the dock.  Spock turned at the end of the dock and held his hands up in a surrender as Jim came to a stop just a few feet in front of him. They both had food everywhere on them.

Jim grinned and went to throw the food in his hands at Spock but Spock quickly rushed to him and grabbed his hand.  Jim laughed as he and Spock fought for a few moments as Jim desperately tried to wrangle his arm back so that he could throw the food at Spock.  Spock chuckled as well but then Jim threw his weight into Spock, causing the other man to fall into the lake.

Jim laughed again and then stopped when he saw that Spock wasn’t resurfacing.  He then went wide-eyed and remembered something.

 _Shit! He can’t swim!_ Jim thought before toeing off his shoes and jumping into the lake.

“Spock!” Jim called out before ducking under the water and trying to find the other man.  Jim resurfaced and looked all around. “Spock!”

“A guy could drown waiting for you to rescue him,” Spock said from where he stood, soaking wet, on the deck.

Jim turned around and stared at him before narrowing his eyes, “When did you learn to swim?”

Spock grinned and dived into the lake.  He popped up next to Jim and said, “I started taking lessons a few summers after we met.  I do not like swimming, but I do know how to.”

“I think I want to drown you now,” Jim said, before pushing Spock’s head under the water.

* * *

 

Xander and Soren stood behind some stacks of canoes and kayaks.  They watched Jim and Spock splashing around together in the lake and smiled at the sight.

“They’re falling in love again,” Xander said.

“They are,” Soren agreed.

* * *

 

Amanda walked into one of the downstairs drawing rooms and sat down a vase with some fresh flowers on a table near the window.  She then looked at the telescope in the room and smiled before going over to it and looking through it.  She moved the telescope and focused on the camp across the lake.  She then saw her son standing on dock and then diving into the water and started playing and splashing around with…

“Oh! It’s Jim!” Amanda squeaked.  He smiled bigger and then chuckled at seeing her son and his ex playing together in the lake.

“Amanda,” someone said from the doorway.  Amanda jumped away from the telescope and looked to see T’Pring standing there.

“You’re back,” Amanda said, forcing a smile. “And your hair…” Amanda saw that T’Pring’s once long hair was now a short and almost pixie like. “…it’s nice.”

T’Pring crossed her arms over her chest and nodded, “Thanks. Is Spock here?”

Amanda glanced to the window and telescope next to her before shaking her head, “I think he and Soren went into town.  I’ll go and call him and see where he’s at.”  Amanda then walked out of the room.

T’Pring watched Amanda leave before eyeing the telescope.  She walked over and looked through the telescope and wondered what Amanda had been looking at.

“Ah-ha!” T’Pring fussed to herself, seeing Spock in the lake, looking as if he was about to kiss the other man in the lake with him. T’Pring stepped away from the telescope and pulled out her cellphone and called her father.

“Daddy! Daddy, I want to move my wedding up…I don’t care about the costs…I want to get married in two days…daddy I said TWO DAYS!”

* * *

 

Jim laughed as Spock splashed him again.  He whipped a hand over his face and looked at Spock. Spock was staring at him, his eyes were soft and he moved closer to Jim.  Jim watched him as he lifted a hand from the water and reached towards Jim’s face. 

“What are you doing?” Jim asked, moving back slightly.

“You have a piece a macaroni in your hair,” Spock told him as he plucked the piece out of Jim’s hair. 

Jim stared at Spock, _I really wanna kiss him._

Spock was thinking the same as he moved closer to Jim.

* * *

 

“They are going to kiss!” Soren exclaimed, slapping Xander on the arm.  Xander was just as happy as he leaned against one of the canoes and watched Jim and Spock in the lake.  They then heard a creaking noise from next to them.  They glanced towards the sound and scurried away as the canoes and kayaks started tumbling down around them. 

* * *

 

When their lips were a mere few inches apart, a noise made them startle and back away from one another. They looked to the shore and saw the fallen down canoes and kayaks.  The noise made Jim snap out of wanting to kiss Spock and remembered that the man had a fiancée. Jim shook his head and started heading to shore.  Spock followed him and when they started to walk out of the water, Jim motioned for him to follow.

“I have some towels and dry clothes in my cabin,” Jim told him.

Spock nodded and walked with Jim into a staff cabin that had two twin beds inside.  Jim walked into the connected bathroom and grabbed a couple towels.  He came out of the bathroom and tossed one to Spock. He then went over to a dresser and pulled out some clothes and handed them to Spock.

“You can dry off and change in the bathroom.  The clothes might be a little snug, but should be fine for you to wear home.”

Spock nodded and entered the bathroom.

Jim sighed and started to dry off and changed his clothes. 

* * *

 

Spock exited the bathroom and found Jim, dressed and dry, looking through a suitcase on the side of the room.  Spock glanced around the room and saw a couple picture frames sitting on the dresser.  He walked over to it and saw one picture was of Jim and an older couple and the other was of just Jim and the older man from the previous picture.  Jim was smiling big in both pictures as were the older couple. 

“Those are my parents,” Jim said, coming over to Spock.  “That’s Chris and his wife Number One.”

“Number One?” Spock asked, looking from the pictures to Jim.

“Her name is hard to pronounce, so everyone just calls her Number One.”

Spock nodded and then said, “I am sorry.”

Jim looked at him confused, “Why are you sorry?”

“For the last time we saw each other…”

“No, Spock, I told you it’s fine.  Your fiancée…” Jim interrupted but Spock shook his head.

“No, not yesterday.  I mean…our last summer.  I am sorry for what I said in anger.  I did not mean any of it, Jim.”

“Oh.  Oh, Spock, no…no, I know that you didn’t mean any of that.  You thought I was cheating on you. You should’ve asked me, though, before jumping to conclusions, but I’m not mad about that anymore. It was like twelve years ago.”

Spock hung his head, “I know that it was twelve years ago, but I still feel badly about how I acted.  About who we ended things.  You were crying and I caused it all because I did jump to a horribly wrong conclusion.”

Jim stepped into Spock’s space and hugged him.  Spock was momentarily surprised but then wrapped his arms around Jim and hugged him back.

 _This feels right with him in my arms,_ Spock thought while Jim thought, _Why must he have a fiancée? We fit together so perfectly!_

“It’s alright, Spock,” Jim finally said after a few moments.  “I forgave you for that a long time ago. So…apology accepted.”

Spock nodded and hugged Jim tighter, before pulling back slightly and staring into Jim’s bright blue eyes.

Jim stared back and licked his bottom lip before Spock leaned forward and kissed him.


	12. A Love Poem

Jim leaned into the kiss as Spock tried to deepen it but then jerked back, away from Spock.

“Spock, we can’t,” Jim said. 

“Jim, I want to…”

“What? Have some last fling before you get married?”

Spock shook his head, “That is not what I was going to say.”

“It…it doesn’t matter, Spock. I can’t do this.  You have a fiancée that I’m sure you and your son love a lot.”

“Jim…”

“I think you should leave now.”

Spock stared at Jim and then nodded.  He reluctantly turned around and left the cabin.

Jim ran a hand over his face and then plopped down on his bed.

“Dammit, Jim!” Bones suddenly fussed at him as he came into the cabin covered in food from the food fight. “You did this to me!”

Jim glanced to Bones but didn’t respond.

“What’s up, Jim?” Bones asked as he entered the bathroom and started to clean off.

“Spock and I kissed.”

“That’s a good thing, isn’t it?  The love of your life kissing you,” Bones said, standing in the doorway in his boxers.

Jim sat up, “He has a fiancée.”

“I’m sure you can take her.”

Jim scoffed and shook his head, “I’m not going to break them up.  They’re engaged for a reason: that they love each other.  Spock’s probably just wanting a quick fling before they get married.”

“Jim, I don’t think that Spock is the type of person that wants just a fling with you.  Jeez, the way he was looking at you in the mess hall.  He likes you, Jim.  Probably still loves you.”

“You don’t know that.  If he doesn’t love her then he should tell her and break up before starting something with me.”

* * *

 

“Why’s your dad leaving?” Xander questioned as he and Soren watched Spock get into his car and drive away.

“I do not know.  He does not look too happy,” Soren replied. 

“He and Jim were about to kiss.  What could’ve happened while they were in Jim’s cabin?”

“Maybe they had a fight,” Soren offered.

“We need to rectify this.”

“How?  We have tried tons of stuff to get them back together.  Nothing seems to be working.”

Xander sighed and kicked a rock before sitting down.  Soren sat down next to him and sighed as well.

“I do not want my dad to marry that horrible woman,” Soren said.

“And I don’t want those horrible people adopting me.”

.

.

.

“I may have an idea,” Soren looked at Xander and told him. 

“What is it?”

“My Grammy has some poetry books.  One of the books is nothing by love poems.  Maybe we can write Jim a letter from my dad, include a love poem, and then tell him to meet at their tree.”

“Hey, that sounds great.  We can also write one for dad from Jim.”

Soren and Xander smiled at each other before jumping up and running back to Soren’s place.

* * *

 

“T’Pring,” Spock gasped, after he walked into his room and found his fiancée sitting on his bed.  “What are you doing here?”

“I missed you, sweetheart,” she purred, walking up to him and wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

“I…I missed you as well,” Spock said after he broke the kiss.  He did not enjoy kissing her.  He wanted to go and kiss Jim.  “Your hair…it’s nice.”

“Thank you.  Now, what have you been up to?”

“I was…over at the camp.  Seeing how its running.”

“Really?”

Spock nodded.

“Because your mother said you and Soren were in town.”

“We were, but then I stopped by the camp and Soren is over there…playing.”

T’Pring smiled and nodded before saying, “I have been thinking.  About us and the wedding.”

“I have as well.”

“Oh good.  I think it would be best for us to get married this weekend.”

Spock’s eyes went wide, “What?”

“In two days, dear.  I already spoke with my father and he’s arranged everything.  I even had all the guests contacted and everyone is coming in for the wedding early.  Isn’t that great?”

Spock stared at her.

.

.

.

“Spock, isn’t that great?”

Spock blinked and then nodded, “Awesome.”

“So glad you think it’s great, now I’ll go and let your parents know.  Start packing and call Soren so that we can all leave as soon as possible.”

“Leave?”

“Well of course.  We need to get back to the city.”

Spock nodded as T’Pring kissed him again and left the room.  He sat on his bed and sighed.

* * *

 

Jim entered the staff cabin and smiled at Gaila.

“You have a letter,” she told him.

“A letter? From who?”

Gaila shrugged and handed the blonde a sealed white envelope, “It was on my desk when I came back from a pee break.”

Jim took it from her and saw his name typed on the front of the envelope before turning it over and opening it.  He took out the piece of paper and read:

**_My Dearest Jim,_ **

**_“i carry your heart with me(i carry it in_ **

**_my heart)i am never without it(anywhere_ **

**_i go you go, my dear; and whatever is done_ **

**_by only me is your doing, my darling)_ **

**_i fear_ **

**_no fate(for you are my fate, my sweet)i want_ **

**_no world(for beautiful you are my world, my true)_ **

**_and it’s you are whatever a moon has always meant_ **

**_and whatever a sun will always sing is you_ **

****

**_here is the deepest secret nobody knows_ **

**_(here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud_ **

**_and the sky of the sky of a tree called life; which grows_ **

**_higher than soul can hope or mind can hide)_ **

**_and this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart_ **

****

**_i carry your heart(i carry it in my heart)”_ **

**_-E. E. CUMMINGS_ **

****

**_Jim, please meet me at our tree in the morning at ten._ **

**_Yours, Spock_ **

 

Jim finished reading the poem and the little note and then sniffled.

“What? What’s it say?” Gaila asked.

“It’s a poem.  From Spock.  He wants me to meet him tomorrow morning,” Jim told her.

“Oh, that’s sweet.  Are you going to meet him?”

Jim thought about it and then nodded, “Yeah, why not?  I would like to talk to him more about earlier.”

“What happened earlier?”

Jim blushed, “We…kissed.”

Gaila grinned, “Did you do more than kiss?”

“No,” Jim chuckled out.  “I would not do that here.  Anyway, we kissed and then I remembered that he has a fiancée and told him to leave.”

“Yeah, y’all definitely need to talk and maybe kiss more.”

Jim shook his head at his friend and then left with his note from Spock.

* * *

 

“Let’s meet at the bridge tomorrow about nine-ish,” Xander said.  “That way we can find a good hiding spot near the tree before Jim and Spock show up.”

Soren nodded, “Okay.  Do not forget to put the note where my dad can see it.”

“I will make sure he finds it.”

The boys gave each other a hug before departing.  Soren went back to camp to hang out with Jim and Xander heading to the lake house to put the note somewhere where Spock would find it. 

* * *

 

When Xander got closer to the house, he saw a bunch of cars out front and some of the household staff packing luggage into them. 

 _What’s going on?_ Xander wondered as he got to the front door.  He entered the house and went up to Soren’s room.  When he opened the door, he found Amanda handing a suitcase to a maid.  The maid smiled at Xander before leaving the room with the suitcase.

“What’s up?” Xander asked Amanda.

“We’re going to back the city tonight,” she responded.

“What?”

“The wedding has been moved up.  We’re going to back to the city to get ready for it.”

“No! I don’t wanna go!” Xander fussed before turning and running out of the room and down stairs.  He was almost out of the front door when strong arms grabbed him up.

“Soren,” Spock said, holding his son.  “It’s time to go.”

“No!”

Spock sighed and carried his son to one of the cars, “Please, Soren, it is time for us to leave.”

“I don’t want to leave!”

“Spock, seriously,” T’Pring said, stepping out of the car.  “This type of attitude is just not acceptable.  Don’t you discipline him?”

Spock looked to T’Pring before setting Xander down, “Soren, stop this behavior. We all have to do things that we do not want to do.  We are leaving.  Please, get into the car.”

Xander looked at Spock and then nodded before turning and getting into a car that Sarek was standing next to.  Sarek looked to his son and shook his head in disapproval.

“I guess he is riding with you and mother,” Spock said.

“Perhaps that is best,” Sarek responded.  “Because you obliviously need to think about things.”

Spock hung his head and walked over to the car.  He ducked his head in and gave his son a light smile, “Hey, Soren.  I’m sorry this trip is being cut short.  I’ll make it up to you, I promise.”

“Whatever,” Xander replied.

“I love you.”

Xander just crossed his arms over his chest and kept quiet.

Spock nodded and then went back to the car with T’Pring.

 _I am fucking everything up,_ Spock thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going out of town so I don't know when if I will be able to update Baby Talk until I get back on Thursday. Hopefully, where I'm going will have wifi, if so then I'll update it tomorrow or Tuesday. ^-^


	13. Jim Finds The Ring

               Soren paced back and forth on the bridge, waiting for his doppelganger to finally show up.  He stopped in the middle of the bridge and sighed.

               “Dang it, Xander,” Soren said to himself.  “Where are you?  We’re going to be late.”

               Soren let out an exasperated sigh and started pacing again.

* * *

 

               _He better say that he loves me,_ Jim thought as he walked through the woods to the tree.  He hadn’t come to the tree since the last summer he and Spock were together.  Since then, every year that he had come up to the camp with the campers, he had avoided the area. 

               _If he doesn’t say that he loves me then it is one hundred percent over.  I’m not going to think about him anymore and that will be that._

Jim wrung his hands as he came into the clearing and stared at the big tree in the middle.  Jim lightly smiled and walked over to it and saw that their carvings were still there.  He reached a hand out and traced a finger over the heart and smiled bigger.  He remembered their first kiss under the tree and really wanted to kiss Spock again right now.

               _Nope, Jim, we are going to wait and see what he has to say.  If he loves me and is going to leave his fiancée than we will kiss…and perhaps do more._

Jim nodded to himself and the turned and leaned his back against the tree and waited for Spock.

* * *

 

               “Xander! Come on!” Soren fussed to himself.  It was passed time for them to meet and Soren was getting antsy.

               “Xander, there you are!” a woman’s voice called to him.  Soren stopped pacing and turned to look at the end of the bridge.  He saw an older woman standing there with a grinning couple behind her.  The couple moved around the older woman and grinned bigger at Soren.

               “Xander, come to your new mommy,” the woman said, kneeling down and holding her arms open to him.

               “What?” Soren asked, confused.

               “Xander, the Mitchells are adopting you.  Let’s go and get your things so that you can leave with your new parents,” the older woman said. Soren blinked and stared at the grinning couple.

               “What?”

* * *

 

               Jim groaned.  He had been standing here for nearly an hour and Spock hadn’t shown up. 

               “Great,” Jim said to himself.  He moved a little away from the tree and kicked at the ground.  He thought he had kicked a rock but he saw a small black box fly into the air and land a few feet away. He raised an eyebrow at that and walked over to it and picked it up. He wiped some of the dirt off of it and saw that it looked like a jewelry box.

               _What’s this doing here?_ Jim thought before opening the box.  He gasped at seeing a white gold ring with two diamond hearts and ‘Spock’ and ‘Jim’ engraved next to them inside the box.

               “You stupid asshole,” Jim fussed to himself.  “He bought this twelve years ago, didn’t he?  He was going to propose when he broke up.  God, I love him, but he’s an idiot.”

               Jim cursed to himself before shutting the box and shoving it into his pocket.  He then turned and rushed over to the Grayson house.  He was going to find out why Spock didn’t meet him at the tree.

* * *

 

               “You can’t just take him!” Bones yelled at Jim’s boss, Corinne.

               “I can and I am,” Corinne responded.  “The Mitchells have adopted him and they wish to take him home now.”

               Bones clenched his jaw and watched as Soren slowly packed up Xander’s belongings as the Mitchells stood there and grinned.  Soren then turned and looked at Bones with sad eyes.

               “Jim will back soon,” Bones said to Corinne.  “Please, wait for Jim to come back.  He’ll be crushed if he can’t say good-bye to Xander.”

               Corinne looked at her watch and was about to respond when Gary Mitchell spoke up, “If we don’t leave now, then traffic will be a nightmare getting home.  We have our other kids at a sitter and we need to get them as well.”

               “Other kids?  If you have other kids then why the fuck are you adopting another?” Bones asked angrily.

               Gary glared at Bones before turning to his wife.  Janice shook her head and then grabbed Soren’s hand, “It’s time to go home now, baby.  Let’s get going.”

               Soren hung his head and let the woman lead him out to the car.  Gary took the duffle bag and placed it into the trunk of the car before getting into the driver’s seat.  Janice usher Soren into the back with her as Corinne was about to get into the passenger seat.  Bones cursed to himself before moving to the car and standing in front of it.

               “Please,” Bones begged.  “Please wait for Jim.”

               Gary beeped the horn at him.

               “Beep all you want, I’m not moving!” Bones snapped.

               “Doctor McCoy, move or I will call the cops,” Corinne said sternly. 

               Bones clenched his fists and then moved out of the way.  Gaila rushed over to him and grabbed his arm as Corinne got into the car.  It drove away as Gaila started to sob.

* * *

 

               Jim stalked down the road back to camp.  Spock’s house was empty and the groundskeeper told him that Spock and his family had left the evening before and went back to the city. 

               _Why would he send me the note and then up and leave?_ Jim wondered. He then sighed and put his hand into his pocket and felt the ring box.  _I guess he changed his mind about everything._

Jim took his hand out of the pocket and saw a car approaching.  He moved a little off the road as the car was passing.  He heard his name called and turned to see Xander in the car, yelling at him from the back seat.

               “Xander!” Jim cried out before trying to run after the car.  He could not catch up so he turned and ran back to camp.  He burst into the staff cabin and found Gaila and Bones there.

               “They took him!” Jim yelled.

               “Corinne came, Jim,” Gaila said.  “With the Mitchells.”

               “So?  Why did you let them take him?”

               “Jim, I tried to stop them,” Bones told him.  “I told them to wait for you.”

               “You should’ve tried harder!”

               “I tried, Jim.  I stood in front of their car! She was going to call the cops if I didn’t move.”

               Jim stilled and then started to cry.  Bones went to his friend and pulled him into his arms.

* * *

               “Don’t you look handsome,” T’Pring said to Xander.  Xander stood in the fitting room and stared at himself in the large mirror.

               “I look like a penguin,” Xander responded.

               T’Pring chuckled, “Yes, but a cute penguin.”

               Xander scoffed and turned around to face the woman, “Stop being nice to me.”

               “I’m nice to you because you’re going to be my stepson soon and Spock is happy when we’re being nice to each other.”

               “Drop the act, lady, I don’t like you and you don’t like me.”

               T’Pring’s smile faded immediately and she scowled , “Look, you little…dear.  I am trying to be nice and show your father how much of a good mother I’ll be to you.”

               “By wanting to send me to military school?”

               T’Pring knelt down and stared into Xander’s eyes, “I found that note in your backpack. The one that is supposedly from Jim.”

               Xander’s eyes went wide and he took a step back from the woman, “You shouldn’t go through people’s stuff.”

               “I was helping your grandma unpack your things.  Now listen.  I am marrying your father tomorrow whether you like it or not.  If you do or say anything to get the wedding called off from now until we say ‘I do’ then I swear that I will make you and your family’s life miserable.  Is that clear?”

               Xander nodded.

               T’Pring gave him a big smile, “Good.  Now after your dad and I are married you are going to ask about going back to boarding school.  Okay?”

               Xander nodded again as Amanda came into the room and let out an excited squeal, “Oh, Soren! Look how cute you look!”

               Xander broke his gaze away from T’Pring and looked up to Amanda and smiled, “I know I’m cute.  Can we go and get ice-cream now?”

               “Of course, sweetie.  Go get changed.”

               Xander walked around T’Pring and was about to walk into the changing room when he grinned and turned back around.  T’Pring had stood back up and was about to say something to Amanda when Xander said, “T’Pring?”

               “Yes?” she turned and looked to him.

                “I never got to say, but great hair,” Xander told her before walking into the changing room and closing the door.

               T’Pring glared at the door as Amanda chuckled.  She narrowed her eyes at her soon-to-be mother-in-law and then left the room.


	14. Sarek Wants His Grandson Back

Xander paced back in forth in front of Sarek’s study. He needed to do something to get the wedding called off but he didn’t want T’Pring to ruin Spock or his family’s life.

“Soren,” Sarek then called to him.

Xander poked his head into the room and said, “Yeah?”

“Why are you walking back and forth in front of my door?  Do you have something you wish to talk about?”

Xander sighed and nodded.  He walked into the room and shut the door behind him.  He went over to Sarek and sat down in a chair in front of the desk.

“You know everything about Soren…me…right?” Xander asked.

“I believe I do. Why?”

“So you know every mole, freckle, and scar?”

One of Sarek’s eyebrows went up before he replied with, “Yes.”

Xander stood up and walked around the desk to Sarek.  He showed him his elbow and the scar that was there, “What about this scar?”

Sarek leaned forward and examined it before shaking his head, “I do not recall this scar.  How did it occur?”

“Roller blading without elbow pads.”

“Roller blading? I did not know you could roller blade.”

“What about this scar?” Xander then rolled up his pant leg and showed Sarek his knee.

Sarek shook his head.

“Hit a rock sliding into home plate playing baseball.”

“You…play baseball?”

Xander nodded and then turned his head to the side and pointed to a scar behind his ear.

“I do not know this scar either.  How did this happen?”

“Got hit with a roman candle last Fourth of July.”

“You did not.  Last Fourth of July we were in Abu Dhabi.  Your father and I meetings and you and your grandmother rode camels in the desert.”

Xander turned to Sarek and shook his head, “I have never been to Abu Dhabi.  I’ve never even been out of the state of California before.”

Sarek’s eyes went wide, “You are not Soren.”

“Nope,” Xander smiled.  “Name’s Xander.”

“Fascinating.  Identical strangers.”

“Yep.”

“Where is Soren?”

“I guess he’s still with Jim at camp.”

Sarek nodded and stood up from his chair. 

“Wait! You can’t tell anyone!”

“I must.  You are not Soren.  Spock is to be married today; that cannot happen without Soren.”

“Look, I know, but no one else knows that Soren and I switched places.  It would be best if we don’t make a fuss out of it.  Dad…I mean, Spock, would probably call off the wedding and then T’Pring would be pissed.  We don’t want that do we?”

Sarek looked down at the boy and nodded, “No we do not.  Are you certain that they are still at the camp?”

Xander shrugged, “Honestly, I have no clue.  Here,” Xander then grabbed a post it and pencil from the desk and wrote an address down.  “This is the address for my group home.  You can check there first.”

Sarek nodded and then asked, “How long have you resided in the group home?”

“I don’t know.  A few years I guess.”

Sarek was about to say something else when the door opened and Spock stood there.

“We need to head to the church soon,” Spock said.  “What are you two talking about?”

“Can I hold the rings?” Xander asked.

Spock smiled and nodded, “Yes, of course. Father, why are you looking at Soren like that?”

Sarek snapped his gaze from Xander and looked to his son, “I…he is my grandson and I love him very much.” Sarek then grabbed the post it note from the desk and left the room. 

Spock watched his father leave and then looked to his son, “What’s up with him?”

“I have no clue.”

* * *

 

Soren made a face at his new ‘siblings’.  They were four of them sitting at the crappy kitchen table glaring at him.  Soren gulped as Janice and Gary came up behind him.  Janice placed her hands on his shoulders and introduced him to the other kids.

“These are your new siblings,” Janice said.  “Jessa, Gordon, Jackie, and Janelle.”

“And this is,” Gary said, pointing to a well-dressed boy sitting at the kitchen counter, “Gary Jr.  He is our son.”

“Good for you,” Soren said.”

“Don’t be snarky, young man,” Janice snapped.  “Now, your new name is little Gilbert Mitchell.”

Soren internally screamed as he was pushed into a seat and poured a bowl of icky looking oatmeal.

“Now, eat up Gilbert. We going to work with daddy in a few minutes,” Janice told him.

“Work?”

“Gilbert! Eat or else!” Gary snapped before grabbing a beer from the fridge and leaving the room.

* * *

 

Soren nodded and started to plan when he could run away and call Jim and his dad.

Jim sniffled and hugged Xander’s pillow to his chest.  He had arrived back from camp a few hours before and immediately went to the group home.  He missed the boy.  Xander’s bed was how he left it before camp.  Even some of this possessions were on the bedside table.

“I should get those sent to him,” Jim said to himself.  He sat the pillow down and then took his cellphone out of his pocket.  He pulled up a picture he had taken of them right before they went horseback riding.  Jim smiled at the picture as he heard someone enter the room.  Jim stood up from the bed and turned around.

“Lurch,” Jim said, surprised to see Sarek standing there.  “What are you doing here?”

Sarek walked further into the room and then said, “I am here for my grandson.  You have him and I would like him back.”

“What? I don’t have your grandson.”

Sarek walked closer to him and then looked to the cellphone in his hands.  He nodded to it, “That is my grandson, Soren.”

Jim held up his phone and shook his head, “No, this is Xander.”

Sarek took a photo from his pocket and showed it to Jim, “This is Xander.”

Taking the picture from Sarek, Jim’s eyes went wide.  The boy in the picture was sitting in a go-kart with Spock knelt down next to him, smiling as well.  Jim held his phone and the picture side by side and looked at the boys. 

“Oh my god…they’re…they’re identical,” Jim said.

“Indeed they are identical strangers.  Now, I need my grandson.  Spock is getting married in two hours.  His son needs to be there.”

Jim shook his head, “I don’t have him.”

“What?  Where is he?”

“He…he got adopted.”

“Un-adopt him.”

“I…I can’t just…I mean…he’s not Xander so they do have the wrong kid.  I can go and get him, but they live in San Mateo. That’s like a 40 minute drive…without traffic.”

“James, please.  Get my grandson and bring him to this church,” Sarek reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper with an address written on it.

Jim took the paper and nodded, “Yeah, I will.”

“Oh, and if you have any trouble, call the number on the back of the paper.  Ask for Sulu.”

“Sulu? Sulu who?”

* * *

 

Jim drove all the way to the Mitchell residence in San Mateo. He parked in front of their house and ran to the door and began banging on it.

“Mr. Mitchell?  Mrs. Mitchell?  Is anyone home?” Jim kept calling all the while banging on the door.

“Are you looking for the Mitchells?” someone called to him.

He turned around and saw a man on his porch across the street.

“You looking for a Mitchell?” the man asked.

“Yeah.  Do you know where they are?”

“His scrapyard in Hayward.  They work those kids like slaves there.”

Jim’s eyes went wide.  He pulled out his cell and saw that the battery was dead.

_Fuck and Hayward is across the bay,_ he thought before pulling the paper Sarek had given him and looked at the number for the Sulu person.

“Hey!” Jim called to the man.  “Can I use your phone?”

* * *

 

Soren snuck into the office and grabbed the phone that was on the desk.  He did under the desk and dialed his house number. 

.

.

.

“Hello?” Xander’s voice answered. 

“Xander! It’s me!” Soren replied. “Why are you at my house?”

“Because dad is getting married in like an hour! We’re about to leave for the church.”

“No! That can’t happen!”

“I know! Where are you?  Grandpa went to get you from Jim so that we could switch back.”

“I got adopted…” Soren managed to get out before the line disconnected.  “Hello? Xander?”

Soren crawled from under the desk and stood up to see Gary Jr. standing there holding the cord to the phone.

“You don’t get use the phone,” Gary Jr. sneered. “Gilbert.”

“My name is Soren Grayson.  My father is a very important lawyer and my grandfather is a diplomat.”

Gary Jr. scoffed, “Right and I’m Captain America.”

“You’re too ugly to be Captain America.”

Gary Jr. glared at him before grabbing his arm and dragging him out of the office and pushing towards the other kids. “Get back to work, Gilbert!”

“My name is Soren!”

“He says his ‘family’ is very important,” Gary Jr. told his adopted siblings.

“Yeah right,” Jackie said.  “If your family was so important than why are you here?”

Soren crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes at them, “When I tell my father about this, he will buy this place and kick your dad out.”

“Your highness,” Gordon laughed.  “Would you like to sit on your thrown?” Gordon pointed behind him at an old toilet sitting on a pile of scrap.  Jessa then came up behind him and pushed him towards the toilet.

“Yeah, have a seat Prince Gilbert,” she teased.

“My name is Soren.”

“Your name is Gilbert,” Gary Sr. said, coming up to them.  “You’re a little orphan whom my wife and I took in out of the kindness of our hearts.  Now, get back to fucking work.  All of you.”

Soren was about to yell back when the wind picked up.  They heard a noise from above them as a helicopter started to descend nearby.  The kids back away towards Gary as the helicopter set down some distance from them.  Soren looked at it and saw Jim climb out if and run towards him.  

“Soren Grayson!” Jim called up, coming to stand in front of him.  “I believe there has been a big mix up hasn’t there?”

Soren smiled and nodded as Jim grabbed him up and started carrying him over to the helicopter. 

“Hey! You can’t take my kid!” Gary yelled at him.

Jim turned back around and put Soren down before walking up to Gary and punching him the face.  Gary fell to ground and Jim stood over him.

“I will be coming back here very soon,” Jim told him.  “And I promise that all these kids will be taken from you, you piece of shit.”

Gary held his nose and nodded.  Jim smiled at him before walking back over to Soren and picking him back up and carrying him to the helicopter.


	15. A Wedding Interrupted

Xander peaked around the corner and saw Spock slumped in a chair, dressed in his tuxedo and looking miserable.

_Jim and Soren better get here soon,_ he thought before leaving Spock alone.

* * *

 

Jim closed his eyes and leaned back in his seat in the helicopter.  He never was one for flying.

“Are we there yet?” Jim asked as the helicopter turned and Jim willed his stomach to not turn on him.

“A few more minutes,” Sulu replied.  “There’s not a lot of places I can set this down at.”

Jim nodded and kept his eyes shut as he felt Soren reach out and hold his hand.

“It’s alright, Jim,” Soren told him.  “Sulu is a wonderful pilot.  He only almost crashed one time.”

Jim’s eyes shot open and he looked to the boy beside him who had a big grin on his face.

“Just kidding.  Although one time he forgot to take the parking brake off and spent ten minutes trying to figure out why the plane wasn’t moving.  Dad had to say something to him.”

Jim chuckled as Sulu started grumbling to himself.

* * *

 

Spock internally sighed as he stood at the alter with his groomsmen.  He only knew Scotty, though.  The others were family or friends of T’Pring’s.  He looked down the aisle and saw the bridesmaids and flower girls start to line up just outside the doors.

_This is it,_ he thought.  _I’m getting married._

He looked to his parents and saw that both were looking less than pleased about the situation.  Spock forced a smile at them but neither smiled back.

_And they are not happy about this.  Just great.  Wonder what Jim is doing right now?_

Some light music then started to play as the bridesmaids started down the aisle.

* * *

 

Xander watched the bridesmaids start walking and internally groaned.

_Why is this wedding happening?_

“Let’s get moving people,” T’Pring snapped.  “I want this is get going faster.”

“Sweetheart, it’s a long aisle,” T’Pring’s father said.  “Plus I doubt this will be your only wedding.”

“Shut up.”

Xander snorted at the pair and then quickly shut up as T’Pring glared daggers at him.

“Two words, Soren,” she said. “Military school.  Now get moving.  You and the flower girl are next.”

Xander rolled his eyes and then grabbed the stupid fluffy pillow he had to carry.  One of the church people placed the rings on the pillow for him before ushering him out into the aisle with the flower girl.  Xander stood there and stared at all the people.

“Hello,” Xander said.  “Thanks for coming.  My dad’s getting married.”

Spock lightly chuckled at seeing his son at the end of the aisle smiling at people and slowly walking down the aisle.  Xander kept stopping every few seconds and waving at people and complimenting their dresses or suits.

“Nice hat, lady,” Xander said before turning and looking back at T’Pring.  She glared at him again.

“Walk faster,” she hissed at him.

He shrugged and then kept slowing moving forward.

T’Pring grew tired of the boy moving so slow so she grabbed her father’s hand and started dragging him down the aisle.  When she got to Xander she quickly moved passed him, almost knocking him down in the process.

Spock’s eyebrows went up at see his bride’s enthusiasm.  He watched her smile at the guests as the music quickly played.  She stopped right in front of him and smiled before looking to the minister and telling him to start.

The minister was flustered for a moment before nodding and asking, “Who gives this women to this man?”

“Her mother and I do,” T’Pring’s father replied as Xander finally came up to them with the rings.  Spock went to grab his son but T’Pring put herself between them and took Spock’s hands.  Xander gave her a look before standing behind Spock and wishing for Jim and Soren to get there already.

* * *

 

“I’m dropping you off in this park,” Sulu said, moving the helicopter down to the ground.  “The church is a couple blocks up from here.”

Jim nodded as the helicopter sat down and Sulu opened the door for them.

“Thank you,” Jim said. 

“No problem,” Sulu replied.  “Just tell Spock that I better get an invite to his next wedding or else I’ll take my samurai sword to him.”

Jim chuckled and nodded as Soren jumped out of the helicopter and grabbed Jim’s hand.

“Come on or we’ll be late!” Soren fussed at him.

* * *

 

_She has lipstick on her teeth._ Spock thought as he stared his smiling bride.  _I do not love her.  Sex with her isn’t even all that great.  What the fuck am I doing?_

Spock forced a smile back as the minister moved on to the vows. 

“T’Pring,” the minister started.  “Do you take Spock to be your husband? Do you commit yourself to his happiness and self-fulfillment as a person? Do you promise to love, honor, and trust him in sickness and in health, in adversity and prosperity, and to be true and loyal to him so long as you both shall live?"

Spock internally groaned as she responded with “I do.”

* * *

 

Jim and Soren made it to the church steps where Jim promptly sat down and caught his breath.  He waved to Soren to keep going.

“Jim, come on!” Soren fussed at him from the top of the steps.

Jim stood up and looked at him, “I’m not going in there.  I did my part.  I brought you to the wedding.  Just send Xander out here.”

Soren narrowed his eyes at him and then stomped his foot, “James Kirk! You get your ass up here right this minute!”

Jim was taken back by the boy’s tone he immediately nodded and climbed up the stairs. Soren then grabbed his hand and dragged him into the church.

* * *

 

“Spock, do you take T’Pring to be your wife? Do you commit yourself to her happiness and self-fulfillment as a person? Do you promise to love, honor, and trust her in sickness and in health, in adversity and prosperity, and to be true and loyal to her so long as you both shall live?" the minister then asked Spock.

“I…” Spock started.  “I…um…”

The doors then opened loudly.  Everyone turned to the noise and saw Jim standing there looking sheepish. Spock’s eyes went wide as he looked to Jim who gave a little wave to the crowd before being pushed further in by someone behind him.  Spock heard his son behind him make a little ‘whooping’ noise.

“Spock!” T’Pring hissed.

Spock reluctantly tore his gaze away from Jim to look at his bride.

She narrowed her eyes at him, “Say ‘I do’ Spock.”

“Um…I,” Spock again got out before looking back to Jim.  He could see someone trying to push him further into the church but Jim was standing his ground in the back. 

“I…I don’t,” Spock finally said, looking away from Jim to T’Pring.  “I don’t.” 

The whole church gasped at Spock’s revelation, as Amanda smiled happily.

“What?” T’Pring fussed.

Spock just shrugged, “I am sorry, T’Pring, but I cannot marry you.  I should have said something much earlier.” Spock then glanced to Jim and continued with, “I am in love with someone else.”

Jim smiled at hearing Spock say that then gasped when T’Pring slapped Spock across the face.

“I guess I deserved that,” Spock said, placing a hand to his throbbing cheek.

Xander made a face and tried sneaking away from Spock and T’Pring, but the bride turned to him and glared.

“This is all your fault,” she snapped at him before raising her hand at him.  He was about to swing at him when Spock grabbed her wrist. She turned to him and tried looking innocent.

“It you lay a finger on my son, so help me, I’ll have you locked up for years,” Spock told her, gripping her wrist hard and narrowing his eyes at her.

“And I will knock your ass into next week,” Amanda spoke up, coming over to Xander and standing in front of him.

Xander grinned when T’Pring grabbed her bouquet of flowers from one of her bridesmaids before storming down the aisle. 

Soren ran from around Jim and met T’Pring in the middle.  He grinned up at her.  She stopped and stared, her eyes wide.

“Oh my god! There’s two of them!” she cried out.  She looked back to Xander and then to Soren before smirking.  “Fine, if I can’t hit one I’ll hit the other.”

“Hey!” Jim yelled at her, coming to stand in front of Soren.  “Back off bitch.”

“Who the hell are you?”

“Oh, I’m Jim and you know you have something…a little smudge of lipstick on your teeth.”

T’Pring screamed in his face, causing him to step back a little in shock.  She then looked around the church and yelled out, “I have never been more humiliated in my life!”

She then turned and started towards the exit when Soren grinned again and stepped on the back of her dress, causing it to rip and show the whole church T’Pring’s bare ass.  T’Pring screamed again and tried covering herself with the bouquet of flowers as she ran from the church as the guests laughed at her. The minister threw his bible to the side before walking off and shaking his head.

“Really bad idea to go commando in a church,” Jim said to himself, shaking his head at the scene he just witnessed.

“Bout freaking time you showed up!” Xander yelled at Soren as they ran towards each other.  “I seriously thought he was going to marry her.”

“Sorry, I got held up by Jim’s slowness,” Soren replied before looking to his father. “Hi, dad!”

Spock’s eyes went wide as he moved towards the two boys.  He looked to his son and then to Xander before kneeling down next to them to get a closer look.

“Twins?” he questioned.  “Impossible.”

“We’re not twins,” Xander told him. “We just look identical.  Right, Soren.”

“You go that right.”

Spock looked to Soren and then touched the boy’s cheek, “If you are my son, then…” he looked to Xander and stared at him, “then…who are you?”

“Names Xander.  I’m with him,” Xander said, pointing down the aisle to Jim. Spock stood up and saw that Jim was getting lost in the crowd of people leaving the church.  Jim made a sign to Spock that he’ll be outside before disappearing.

Spock looked back to the boys as Amanda and Sarek came up to them.

“Oh my goodness!” Amanda happily fussed.  “Another grandbaby!”

Spock glanced to his mother before asking them to wait there why he goes to talk with Jim.  He looked to Soren and Xander one last time and smiled before heading towards the exit.


	16. They Love Each Other

Jim stood on the steps of the church away from the crowds coming out.  He put his hand in his pocket and felt the ring case there and smiled.

_Spock’s in love with me,_ he thought.

He looked towards the church entrance and saw Spock standing there looking around for him.  Jim was about to call him over when Spock turned and saw him.  Spock smiled at him before coming up to him.

“Interesting wedding,” Jim said.

“Indeed.  I get slapped and then discover my son has a doppelganger,” Spock replied.

Jim chuckled and nodded, “Sorry I crashed the wedding.  I didn’t want the wrong person going down the aisle.”

Spock smiled at that before Jim shook his head, “I mean, ring bearer.”

“Of course, but I think you had it right the first time.  Jim, I love…”

“Just kiss already!” Xander and Soren yelled at them.

Spock and Jim turned and saw the boys standing nearby staring at them while Amanda and Sarek stood not too far away, smiling at them.

“What?” Jim asked them.

“Just freaking kiss already!” Soren snapped.

“Yeah, Soren and I are getting tired of you two idiots,” Xander fussed at them. “You love each other.  You wanna marry each other.  Soren and I have tried to get you two to kiss since you went horseback riding!”

“You two…you did all this?” Spock asked the boys.

“Yes!” the both exclaimed.  “Now do as we say and kiss!”

“Look, why don’t you give your father and I some privacy,” Jim told them.  Spock looked to Jim, realizing what he said and smiled.  Jim then tried to say something else to the boys but Spock had pulled him in for a kiss.  Jim was a little startled at first but then melted into Spock’s arms and kissed him back.

“Ew,” Xander said.  “I forget how disgusting kissing is.”

“Yeah,” Soren agreed.  “Let’s leave them alone, brother.”

Xander nodded and then the two of them went over to Amanda and Sarek and asked if they could have cake.

* * *

 

Spock pulled back from the kiss and then said, “I was going to say that I love you before the boys interrupted us.”

Jim nodded and wrapped his arms around Spock’s neck, “Yeah, I got that.  I love you, too.  Now back to kissing.”

Spock chuckled before continuing with kissing Jim. He wrapped his arms around Jim’s waist and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss and feeling Jim flush against him.  Spock felt something else and pulled back slightly, a grin on his face.

“I…um…perhaps we should wait to do that until later,” Spock said. 

Jim quirked an eyebrow, “What?”

“I can feel you against my thigh.”

“Oh…OH! No, no that’s not…I mean I am…but that’s not that.”

“Oh, okay then.”

Jim pulled away from Spock and put his hand in his pocket and pulled out the ring box.

“I see you came prepared,” Spock said, smiling at Jim.

“No, this is yours.”

Spock looked confused so Jim gave him the box.  Spock looked at it and saw that it was a bit dirty.  He opened it and then his jaw dropped.

“Where…where did you get this?” Spock asked, taking the ring from the box and holding it.  It looked exactly the same as when he bought it twelve years ago.

“I found it on the ground, caked it dirt, by our tree,” Jim told him.  “You were going to propose to me weren’t you?”

Spock shook his head, “Not propose actually…this is a promise ring.”

“So you were going to propose that we get engaged someday.  Spock,” Jim laughed. “I was fifteen.”

“Yes and I was seventeen.  I wanted to make sure you’d stay mine.”

“And then you go off to college and…how many people have you slept with besides T’Bitch and Soren’s mom?”

Spock blushed and looked away.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

Spock shook his head, “I would have been faithful if we hadn’t broken up, Jim.”

“So you’re not going to tell me your number?”

Spock smiled and shook his head. He then took Jim’s hand and tried placing the ring on his finger, but it was too small.

“That would’ve been so romantic if it would’ve fit,” Jim laughed out.

Spock glared at the ring before nodding and placing it back on the box, “I’ll get it resized.”

“I don’t need a ring, Spock.”

“I am aware, but I would like to give you one.”

“We just got back together less than five minutes ago.  How about we take this slow and see how we feel in a few months?  I need to adopt Xander first.”

Spock nodded and then asked, “Where has my son been this whole time?”

“Well…he was with me and then…”

“And then…what, Jim?”

“He sort of…a little bit…got adopted.”

“My son? What?”

“It’s okay.  I punched the guy out and I am definitely getting charges pressed against him and his wife.”

“For what?”

Jim then sighed and told him about the Mitchells.  Spock’s face got red in anger and he started saying all the things he would do to them and how many charges he could get brought against them.

“No, hey, I want to do that.”

Spock shook his head so Jim wrapped his arms around Spock’s neck and started kissing him.

“Jim… _kiss…_ Jim you cannot… _kiss…_ you cannot manipulate me with… _kiss…_ kisses.  I am a… _kiss…_ grown man… _kiss…_ this will not work,” Spock managed to get out between Jim’s kisses.  Jim just shrugged and started kissing Spock’s jaw and cheek.  He trailed kisses up to the man’s ear before licking it.

Spock groaned and shuddered in Jim’s arms before saying, “I cannot be manipulated with kisses.  I am not sixteen anymore.”

“What about sex?” Jim asked in his ear before nipping the cartilage and continuing with, “What about my…virginity?”

Spock froze in Jim’s arms, his eyes wide.

“Vir…virginity?  You are…you have…never…”

Jim stepped back from Spock and grinned, “I’ve done stuff with my few ex boyfriends, but the number of times I’ve been fucked…zero.”

Spock’s jaw dropped as Jim’s grin got bigger.

“So, why don’t you think about that while I go check on the boys and make some phone calls to my boss and the police?  Okay?”

Spock stood still as Jim started to walk away from him.  Spock’s eyes went to Jim’s ass before whimpering a bit and following after him.

“Jim…Jim please…the hotel is not far from here.  The wedding night suite is in my name…Jim?  Jim you cannot say something like that and then leave.”


	17. Spock's Frustrated and Xander Gets Adopted

Later that night, after Jim and Spock had yelled and threatened social services, they all went back to Spock’s townhouse.  Xander and Soren immediately went to Soren’s room to play while Jim lounged on Spock’s nice couch and relaxed.

“Today has been a long day,” Jim sighed out.

“Indeed,” Spock agreed before sitting next to Jim.

“I guess it would be best for Xander to stay here.  He and Soren like to be together and I don’t have room at my apartment.”

“You can stay here as well,” Spock offered.

Jim smiled and looked at Spock, “And where will I sleep?”

“I have a big, comfy bed.”

“Are you capable of keeping your hands to yourself at night?”

Spock gave Jim a little smirk before saying, “Of course.”

He then put his arm around the blonde and leaned towards Jim. Spock started to lightly kiss Jim’s neck.

“Spock, really?” Jim chuckled.

“I am merely kissing you,” Spock replied before sucking at a spot near Jim’s jaw.  Jim moaned and was about to let Spock do whatever he wanted when they heard a loud thump come from upstairs and then someone crying.

“He’s fine!” Xander called down the stairs.  “May need a Band-Aid though!”

Jim and Spock both jumped from the couch and headed upstairs.

* * *

 

A few days later, Jim sat his suitcase down on Spock’s big, comfy bed.  He started to unzip it when he heard someone enter the room and shut the door.  Jim smiled as Spock came up behind him and started to kiss and nip at his neck.  Jim leaned back against the other man and moved his head to the side to give Spock more access.  Spock groaned and moved a hand from Jim’s hip to the button of Jim’s pants.  He undid them and started to pull the zipper down when someone starting knocking on the door.

“Dad. Jim. Dads,” Soren called through the door.  “Xander and I want to watch a movie.”

“Then watch a movie,” Spock called back before reattaching his mouth to Jim’s neck.

“We cannot find the Blu-ray remote and we want you and Jim…other dad…to watch it with us.”

Spock whined softly into Jim’s neck as Jim chuckled.  Jim pulled away from Spock, redid his pants, and went to the door and opened it.

“What movie do you two wanna watch?” Jim asked before leaving with Soren as Spock made a frustrated sound and plopped face first down on his bed. 

* * *

 

**_Two Weeks Later_ **

Jim moaned and clenched the bed sheets under him as Spock trailed kisses and little nips down his bare chest and stomach. Jim bit his bottom lip as Spock got to the waistband of his boxer briefs. Spock sat up and grinned down at Jim before moving his hands to tug the underwear off.  Jim smiled up at him as the underwear was inched down.

“Dads!” Soren then yelled through the closed and locked bedroom door. 

Spock groaned and plopped, face first, down onto the bed beside Jim.  Jim sighed and pulled up his underwear.

“Yeah?” Jim called back.

“Xander and I can’t sleep.  Can you read us another story?”

“I’ve already read you two stories.”

“Please?”

Jim looked to Spock, lying still on the bed in just his underwear and then yelled back an affirmative to Soren.

“Why do we have children?” Spock moved his head to the side and asked.

Jim chuckled as he got out of Spock’s bed and started to put his pajamas bottoms on as well as one of Spock’s shirts.

“We love them, that’s why.”

“I would love them more if they stayed in their room at night.”

“Spock, we will have sex.  Eventually.”

“Yeah, yeah.  Go read them another story and then come back to bed.”

* * *

 

Jim came back to bed almost an hour later and got under the covers next to Spock. 

“Are they asleep?” Spock asked, turning onto his side to look at his boyfriend.

“At the moment yes,” Jim replied, turning onto his side. “We’re not having sex tonight, though, Spock.”

Spock snorted, “I know that.  It has been two weeks of the boys interrupting us. We will have our moment to be alone soon and…”

“Pop my cherry,” Jim grinned and finished.

“Yes, that.  Besides, I _can_ wait.  Before T’Pring I hadn’t had sex since right before Soren was born.”

“Wow, you went seven long years without any?”

“I was focused on my career and raising Soren.  Not really anytime for relationships or one night stands.”

“So what is your number?”

“Jim…” Spock sighed out.

“Oh, c’mon!  Besides T’Bitch and Soren’s mom, how many people have you done it with?  Been with any guys?”

Spock sighed again, “Fine. Freshman year of college, after we broke up, I met Spencer.”

“Spock and Spencer…cute.”

“Jim.”

“Fine, I’ll be quiet. Continue.

“He lived in my dorm and we started dating.  He was my first, but I was not his first.  We were together for all of freshman year.  I…well I enjoyed sex with him.  He then broke up with me right after spring semester finals.  Said he did not want to settle down so young, that I was not fulfilling his needs anymore and that summer was his time to party.”

“Oh, poor Spock.”

Spock quirked an eyebrow at Jim before continuing, “After him, there was Elliott.  We dated for eight weeks before I broke up with him.”

“Why?”

“I wanted to date someone else.”

Jim’s eyes went wide, “You jerk.  You just dumped him for someone else?”

“I did and I do regret hurting him, but Danny…he sort of…kind of…looked like you.”

Jim laughed.

“I am opening up to you about my past and you are laughing.”

“No…no…I’m sorry.  So Danny…how long were the two of you together?”

“Almost two years.”

“Wow.”              

“Indeed.  We ended it mutually.  He was anthropology major and got a chance to work with a notable anthropologist in South America for an extended period of time. We talked and agreed that our relationship had run its course.”

“Do you two still keep in touch?”

“No…well…I did contact him after Soren was born.  I thought about him and sort of hoped he would be single.”

“Was he?”

“Nope.  Engaged to some Brazilian soccer player.”

Jim smiled, “Dang, go Danny.  So I count…five people you’ve banged.  Anymore?”

“Yes, one more.  Jason.  I fell hard for him a few months after Danny and I split.  We were together for almost eight months.  We had moved fast in the relationship and moved in together after two months of dating.  I came home from classes a little early a few days before Valentine’s Day and found him in bed with another guy and a girl.”

Jim sat up in bed, “Oh, shit.  Seriously?”

Spock sat up too and gave him a small smile, “Yep.  He even had the gall to ask if I wanted to join them.”

Jim put his hand over his mouth and gasped, “Noooo...what a dick.”

“Indeed.  I moved my stuff out that day and crashed with Leila, Soren’s mom.”

“And then Soren was conceived.”

Spock nodded, “Yes.  So to answer your earlier question, I have slept with six people.”

“And I will be lucky number seven, then,” Jim grinned.

“Indeed, now, explain why you are still a virgin.”

Jim leaned against the headboard of the bed and sighed, “After we broke up, I was still at the same school so I started dating Gabriel.”

“The bad kisser?”

“Yeah.  Still was a bad kisser.  We were together for the rest of high school and we did intend to lose out virginities to each other prom night, but…I didn’t feel comfortable doing it.  We were at a party at some kid’s house in a room with a racecar bed.”

Spock snickered so Jim hit him with a pillow, “Hey, I was good and listened to you.”

“Sorry, sorry.  Please continue.”

“Anyway, I wasn’t up for sex but I did give him a blowjob and then he wouldn’t return the favor.  We fought and broke up.  Nice prom night, huh?”

“Uhura dragged me to my prom.  I was miserable so when we went to the after party at some guy’s house, I drank for the first time…over did it and ended up really sick and in the hospital.”

“Fine, your prom was worst.  Moving on…in college, my freshman year, I met Rémi.  He was from France and so, so cute.  We dated for a little while and we did have sex…”

“So you are not a virgin.”

“I’ve never been fucked, Spock.  I have fucked one guy before and that was Rémi. Anyway after him I didn’t date for a while and then I met Walker my junior year of college.  He was fucking hot, a dumb jock, but so hot.  Every time we’d try to do it, I wouldn’t feel like it was right.  He was cool with it, though because I gave him blowjobs.”

Spock narrowed his eyes at Jim who smirked and gave him a quick kiss before continuing, “After Walker there was Aaron right after college.  He got really pushy about wanting to have sex so I dumped him.  He bitched to all his friends that I was a prude.  I didn’t care, his friends were dicks anyway. My last boyfriend was Geoffrey.  He wasn’t really a sexual person so we mostly cuddled and talked about books and stuff.”

“That’s it?” Spock asked.  “Gabriel, Rémi, Walker, Aaron, and Geoffrey?”

“That’s it,” Jim replied.

.

.

.

“Can I have a blowjob?”

“Spock!”

* * *

 

**_One Week Later_ **

“I hate wearing penguin suits,” Xander complained.  He, Jim, Spock, Soren, Spock’s parents, and Jim’s dad, Chris, were standing outside a courtroom, waiting for their time to go in.

“But you look so cute,” Jim cooed. 

Xander glared up at his dad and shook his head, “I want a new parent.”

“Tough, because in five minutes you’re going to be stuck with me for life, kid.”

Jim and Spock had raised hell with Jim’s work and the police over Soren’s adoption and the Mitchell’s child labor.  Jim’s boss had been fired and Jim had been offered her job and the opportunity to officially adopt Xander.  Jim had turned down the job because he wanted to work with the kids more but he definitely wanted to adopt Xander.

“When will you be adopting me?” Xander then asked Spock.

“Once Jim agrees to marry me,” Spock replied.

“We have been together for less than a month.  Can’t you wait?  Xander and I have already practically moved in with you and Soren.”

“You know I am patient with certain things,” Spock leaned into Jim and whispered into his ear.

“You just want the wedding night to happen, you perv,” Jim whispered back.

“Once they get married, we will be officially brothers,” Soren told Xander. 

Spock shook his head as a court officer said they could enter the room.

* * *

 

Jim wrung his hands together as he stood in front of the judge with Xander.  The judge was slowly reading over all the documents.

 _Hurry up,_ Jim thought. 

The judge set down the papers and then looked at Jim and Xander.

“I see everything here is in order,” the judge said.  “I am issuing an order of approval for the adoption of Xander Smith to James Tiberius Kirk.”

Jim choked up and fought back tears as Xander reached his hand to Jim’s and clutched it. He heard Soren let out a _whoop_ and the other start clapping. 

“Do we have a change of name for young Mr. Smith?” the judge asked.

“Please change my name,” Xander looked up to Jim and begged.  “Not my first, but change my last…and give me a middle name.”

Jim chuckled and nodded at his new son before looking to the judge, “Um, we’re going to go with Xander Spock Kirk.”

“Cool!” Soren called out.

Jim looked back to Spock and saw his eyebrow was arched up.

“What? You gave Soren my name for his middle name,” Jim told him before looking at Xander.  “Is that alright?”

Xander nodded, “Yeah, its cool.”

“Next kid can be named Chris, though, right Jim?” Chris leaned forward and asked.

Jim chuckled and waved him off as the judge continued with finishing the adoption finalization proceedings.

* * *

 

Jim hugged his son tightly outside the courthouse until the boy starting hitting his back and saying, “Can’t breathe.”

Jim released him and Xander took in a deep breath.

“Oh, stop that. I didn’t hug you that hard,” Jim said.

“Yes, you did, dad.”

“Hey, we can’t call them both dad,” Soren spoke up.  “It will start to get confusing.”

“You can call me fath…”

“Daddy!” Xander and Soren then both said.  “That’s what we’ll call Jim, daddy.”

“Okay,” Jim sighed out before looking to his dad and smiling.  “You got a grandson.”

“I got two grandsons,” Chris replied.

Jim nodded as Spock came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him, “Marry me?”

“No.”

Amanda laughed at that, “Well, maybe you’ll change your mind after the trip.”

“Trip?” Jim asked, turning to look at Spock.

“I booked us all a trip to Hawaii.”

“What?”

“Awesome!” Soren and Xander exclaimed before excitedly talking to each other about surfing and the beaches.

“Spock, I can’t go to Hawaii,” Jim said.

“Yes, you can.  Your work has given you an extended leave because of Xander’s adoption so I thought that us, as a family, should go somewhere nice and celebrate,” Spock told him.  He then looked to Chris and said, “You are also invited, Mr. Pike.  As well as your partner and Jim’s friend Doctor McCoy.”

“That sounds amazing, Spock, but Number One and I can’t join you for this trip.  Maybe the next one,” Chris said.

Spock nodded and then looked back to Jim and smiled.  Jim smiled back before grabbing Spock’s hand and dragging him from the group.

“So, this trip…you didn’t plan it because we still haven’t had sex yet, did you?”

“Of course not, Jim.  I just want to have a nice vacation with you, the boys, my parents, and McCoy if he wishes to come.”

“Spock.”

“The trip is for four days and then the boys will return to San Francisco with my parents while we stay an extra two days. Alone.”

“Oh, I like that.  Well, perhaps you will get lucky then,” Jim grinned and told Spock. Spock smiled back as Jim turned and went back to the group.

 _Or maybe I should make him wait some more,_ Jim thought.  _It is a bit funny seeing him get all frustrated._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL, I know I'm being mean to Spock, but I didn't want to write them diving into bed so quickly. They will next chapter, though, I promise!  
> And I think there will be just a couple more chapters left.


	18. Hawaii

Spock woke up when someone turned the lamp beside the bed on.  He then felt someone pull the comforter and sheets off of him and then straddle his waist.  He blinked up at the person and saw Jim smiling down at him.  Spock also noticed that Jim was very much naked.  

“What time is it?” Spock asked.

“A little after two,” Jim replied before leaning down to pepper kisses along Spock’s jaw to his neck.

“Why did you wake me up?”

Jim huffed and then sucked a mark on Spock’s neck.  The dark haired man suddenly got the picture and smiled.

“Oh…that, huh?”

“Mmhmm,” Jim murmured before leaning up to divest Spock of his pajama shirt.  Spock watched Jim throw the shirt somewhere in the room before running his hands down Spock’s hairy chest. 

“You know…I don’t know if I’m in the mood for this tonight,” Spock said.

Jim stopped his hands at the waist band to Spock’s pajama bottoms and frowned, “Oh?”

“Yeah, it’s just…two in the morning and everything.  Maybe another time.”

Jim pouted and then grabbed one of Spock’s hands.  Jim leaned forward a bit and moved Spock’s hand behind him to his entrance.  Spock’s eyes went wide when he felt Jim there and felt that Jim was prepared himself already.

“Oh fuck,” Spock groaned.

“Yeah, but you don’t want to so I’ll just…” Jim trailed off before moving to get off of Spock.  Spock shook his head and grabbed Jim.  He flipped them over so that Jim was beneath him on the bed.  Spock placed his hands on either side of Jim’s head and leaned over him.

“Are you sure? Tonight?  You don’t want to…” Spock tried asking but Jim reached up and pulled his boyfriend down and started to kiss him. Spock moaned and melted into the kiss, laying down on top of Jim.  He carded one hand through Jim’s hair while the other moved to Jim’s chest and played with a nipple. Jim gasped in to Spock’s mouth and turned his head away slightly.  Spock continued kissing his jaw and on to Jim’s neck.

Jim arched up when Spock’s mouth traveled down and worried at one of his perky nipples while a hand reached down and stroked up. Jim moaned and gripped the bed beneath him.  Spock licked at the nipple one last time before continuing down Jim’s torso, past his navel to Jim’s straining erection.  Spock moved his hand and licked Jim from his base to the tip before taking the head into this mouth and sucking.

“Fuck!” Jim groaned. 

Spock sucked him for a few moments before removing his mouth and sitting up.  He licked his lips and stared down at the blonde. 

“You are beautiful,” Spock said.

Jim ran a hand through his hair and smiled, “You’re kind of cute, yourself.”

Spock bowed his hand and then removed his pajama bottoms.  He saw Jim’s bite his bottom lip when his hard cock sprang free. Spock moved back to Jim and sat on his knees between Jim’s spread legs. Spock looked down at Jim and grinned.

He took one of his hands and rested it on Jim’s knee then slowly trailed it up Jim’s thigh.  Jim moved his legs up and rested his feet flat on the bed as Spock’s hand got to Jim’s testicles.  Jim moaned as Spock lightly touched them before moving a finger down his perineum to his entrance.

“When did you…” Spock trailed off and asked, circling his pointer finger around the slick hole.

Jim whimpered before saying, “Um…ah…not too long ago.”

Spock nodded and then carefully pressed the finger in.  Jim lightly moaned as Spock entered him slowly.  His finger pushed all the way in before being pulled out. 

“You can…two…or three…I got to three before I woke you up,” Jim told him.

Spock groaned at hearing that and then looked around.  He saw Jim had placed the lube and a couple condoms on the bedside table.  He grabbed them both up and placed them next to him.  He slicked a few fingers up with the lube before moving them to Jim’s entrance.  He carefully entered Jim again but with two fingers this time.  Spock pumped them in and out of Jim several times before nudging at the bundle of nerves inside the blonde. 

Jim arched his back and cried out.

Spock smirked and then removed his fingers and added three.  He wanted to make sure Jim was thoroughly prepared before he fucked him for the first time.  His aching erection was yelling at him to just take him already.

“Spock,” Jim moaned out.  “Nnngh…c’mon…I’m ready.”

Spock nodded and removed his fingers.  He grabbed the condom and put it on as Jim adjusted himself on the bed, placing a pillow under his head and wrapping his legs around Spock.  Spock put a hand beside Jim’s head as he leaned over the blonde.  His other hand gripped the base of his erection and nudged it at Jim’s entrance.  He gripped the bed as he slowly entered Jim’s tightness. 

Jim closed his eyes and bit his lip at the bit of pain when Spock breached him.  Spock was big and Jim felt full as his boyfriend bottomed out in him.  Jim moaned a bit at feeling all of Spock in him.  He opened his eyes and moaned again.  Spock was above him, his eyes closed tight and his mouth open a bit and panting slightly.

“You…okay?” Jim huffed out and asked. 

Spock opened his eyes and his brown eyes stared down at Jim, “Yes…you are…you feel…exquisite.”

Jim choked out a little laugh before questioning him with “Really” and then lightly clenching around Spock.  Both of them moaned at the feeling.

“Do not…do that…right now.”

Jim nodded as Spock carefully eased almost all the way out of Jim and then thrust back in.  Jim moaned and gripped Spock’s biceps.

“Keep going,” Jim pleaded.  “I’m good…nnngh…just…ah…don’t stop.”

Spock nodded and did what Jim asked.  He adjusted himself over his boyfriend and started a slow pace of thrusting in and out of him.  Jim tightened his grip around Spock’s waist and kept moaning and crying out as Spock hit and brushed against his prostate.  Jim eventually cried out for him to go harder and Spock was more than happy to oblige. 

He fucked Jim hard and slightly fast, pounding into him and hitting his sweet spot each time.  

“Oh…god! Spock!” Jim kept crying out. 

Spock groaned and felt himself grow close to finishing.  He wanted Jim to come with him so he moved a hand to Jim’s erection that was leaking against their stomachs and gripped him.  Jim’s eyes went wide and Spock only needed to stroke once...twice…before Jim clenched around him hard and climaxed, releasing over Spock’s hand and their stomachs. 

Spock grunted, his pace faltering a bit at feeling Jim’s tight heat clench around him.  He groaned out Jim’s name as he came buried deep inside his lover. 

Jim was seeing lovely stars as he felt Spock ease out of him and drop down next to him on the bed.  Jim panted and looked next to him and saw Spock laying on his stomach, his head turned towards him.  Jim smiled at seeing Spock blissed out and panting himself. 

“That was amazing,” Jim told him as Spock turned over and pulled the used condom off.  Spock threw tied it off and deposited it into the waste basket beside the bed before turning to face Jim.

“Indeed.”

Jim snorted and shook his head, “I give you my virginity and all I get is an ‘indeed’?  You don’t love me.”

Spock pulled Jim to him and cuddle him, “I do love you.  And your ass.”

“Fuckwit.”

Spock chucked and laid on his back with Jim curled up next to him.  He reached a hand out and turned the lamp off and then pulled the sheets and comforter back over them. 

“I should get up and clean my stomach off but I don’t wanna move,” Jim mumbled into Spock’s neck before curling a leg over Spock.

“I’ll move in a few minutes and take care of you.”

“Mmkay and we are so doing that again in the morning.”

“If the boys don’t disturb us.”

Jim chuckled and said, “Indeed.”

* * *

 

Jim sat in the plush chair in the dining hall of the fancy resort Spock had reserved for them.  Last night had been their first night in Hawaii and Jim thought he and Spock had christened the trip nicely.  Jim smiled and then winced as he moved slightly. 

_Sore. Well, no surfing for me today,_ Jim thought as the boys came back from the buffet with their plates filled with food.

“Hey, you two,” Jim fussed with a smile.  “I told y’all to get just a little bit of breakfast, not everything you saw.”

“We’re hungry,” Xander told him as they sat down. 

Jim shook his head as Spock sat down next to him.  He placed a plate in front of him before putting his own plate down.

“Thank you,” Jim said. 

Spock looked at him and then leaned forward for a quick kiss before whispering in Jim’s ear, “Thank you for last night and this morning.”

Jim grinned as Spock straightened back in his chair, “Well, maybe we won’t have to stay those extra days.  We can go back to San Fran…” Jim stopped as a piece of an omelet hit him in the face.  Jim turned and looked at the boys who both had identical, innocent looks.

“You were saying?” Spock asked.

Jim shook his head, “We are so staying.  Forever.  Your parents can take care of the twin terrors.”

“Hey!” Soren fussed. “We are not terrors.”

Jim laughed and then stuck his tongue out at the boys.

* * *

 

Jim smiled at the beautiful sun set.  He was standing on the beach, waiting for Spock to join him for an evening walk along the shore.  Amanda and Sarek were going to watch the boys for a little while and then they were all going to see a show.  Jim heard someone approach and turned to see Spock and the boys coming toward him.

Jim smiled at them as the boys came to stand in front of him.  They both grinned up at him before Xander pulled something from behind his back and held it out to Jim.

“Will you marry dad?” Soren then asked as Xander opened the ring box he was holding to reveal the ring from before.

Jim’s jaw dropped as he looked at them and then looked up to Spock standing behind them.

“Spock…” Jim tried to say before Xander shook his head.

“You’re only allow to say ‘yes’, daddy.  Nothing else…so say ‘yes’.”

“Say ‘yes’,” Soren told him.

Jim smiled and nodded, “Yes.”

Spock grinned and took the ring from the box and placed it on Jim’s finger.

“It fits,” Jim chuckled before wrapping his arms around Spock and kissing him.

“Told ya they’d kiss again,” Xander said to Soren.  Soren nodded and then the boys broke Jim and Spock apart and started pestering them with questions.

“When’s the wedding?”

“Do we get any little siblings?”

“Can we pick out the cake?”

“We want a puppy.”

“And a kitten.”

Spock chuckled and shook his head as Jim cuddled against him.  They each grabbed one of the boys’ hands and then they all started walking along the shore together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done. One more chapter left ^-^


	19. The End

When they returned from Hawaii, Jim officially moved in with Spock and the boys.  Jim and Spock rearranged the house to fit all of their belongings and even took the boys to a furniture store so that Xander could pick out stuff for his own room.

“So…I won’t be sharing with Soren?” Xander asked them.

“Nope, you get your very own room,” Jim smiled and replied.

Xander smiled and then looked around the store and zeroed in on a cool looking bed and matching furniture.

“I like that,” Xander said.

“Then we will get it,” Spock told him.

* * *

 

A week later, after Xander’s room was set up and made his own, Jim and Spock woke up one morning and opened their bedroom door.  They were slightly startled to see Soren standing there, still in his pajamas.

“Morning, Soren,” Jim said.  “It’s early.  Why are you up?”

“I wished to speak to you about Xander while he was still asleep,” Soren replied.

Spock arched a brown and asked, “Why?”

“Every night since his new bed and furniture was delivered, he has still come into my room to sleep at night.”

“Really?  I check on you two every morning about this time and he’s always in his bed,” Jim said.

“That is because he sets the alarm to wake him up early so that he can go back to his bedroom. I shut his alarm off this morning so that I may speak with you two.”

“Xander is really not used to sleeping in a room by himself.  He’s used to group rooms with other kids.”

Spock nodded and then asked, “This has been going on for a week? Why did you not inform us sooner?”

“When I try to tell you at night, I hear noises from your bedroom,” Soren told him.

Jim’s eyes went wide as Spock nervously chuckled.

Soren looked at them and then asked, “Do you watch televangelists at night?”

“Why?” Jim carefully asked.

“Because the noises I hear are someone talking about God a lot.  Like, that is all they say…well yell. ‘Oh God’.”

Jim grabbed onto Spock’s arm and tried not to fall down from embarrassment.

“Um…well…Jim…he…um,” Spock stuttered out. “He…he keeps the TV on and then…I guess…that evangelists person comes on…while we’re asleep.”

Soren blinked and then shrugged, “Okay then.  Anyway, I think it would be best for Xander and I to share a room and have bunkbeds.”

Spock nodded as Jim was still processing the televangelist stuff. Soren then turned and went back to his bedroom.  As soon as the door was closed Jim turned and punched Spock on his bicep.

“Ow.  What was that for?” Spock asked, rubbing his bicep.

“I blame you.”

“For what?  I am not the televangelist,” Spock grinned and said. 

“You’re the one that makes me…you know.”

Spock laughed as Jim pushed past him and went downstairs.

* * *

 

“So, is this a better sleeping arrangement?” Jim asked as Xander and Soren took in their new bedroom, complete with an awesome bunkbed.  

“Oh, yeah,” Xander said with a big grin.  “Thanks daddy.”

“I did help,” Spock mumbled to himself.  Xander and Soren laughed and then gave their other dad a hug before going over to the bunkbed to decide who gets the top bunk.

“I’ll give you my thanks later tonight,” Jim whispered to Spock as they left the room. 

“Oh?  Is that televangelist coming on TV tonight?”

“Fuckwit,” Jim called him before elbowing Spock in the gut and then leaving the room. Spock held his stomach and laughed.

* * *

 

**_One Month Later_ **

Spock shuffled some papers around on his desk at work.  He found the document he was looking for and grabbed it up as his cell phone started to ring. He sighed and put the paper down before answering his phone.

“Yes, mother?”

“Spock, sweetheart, I need a favor,” Amanda said.

“And what would that favor be?”

“I left a few things…a couple boxes up at the lake house.  Could you be a dear and go get them?”

“Mother it is…” Spock looked at his clock and sighed. “Mother, it’s a two hour drive to the lake house. Four hours total, there and back.  Jim and I have plans.”

“I already spoke to Jim and he said he’d reschedule your plans.  Spock, I really need those boxes and the house staff isn’t working at the moment. Please.”

“Alright, mother, yes.  I will retrieve the boxes.  Where are they exactly in the house?”

* * *

 

The sun was just starting to set as Spock pulled up to his parent’s lake house.  He took off his suit jacket and threw it on the passenger seat before getting out of his car and going up to the front door.  He was about to unlock the door when he heard a noise from behind him.

He turned and saw a shadow behind a bush near the edge of the woods.

 _Probably just a raccoon or something,_ Spock thought before turning back to the door.  He heard another noise and turned back to see a light was now where the shadow was.  Spock arched a brow and put his keys in his pocket before making his way across the lawn to the bush. 

When he got there he saw the light was a little battery operated lantern.

“What is this?” Spock said before looking up and seeing a path of these lanterns leading into the woods.

* * *

 

Spock carefully walked down the path of lanterns in to the woods and gasped when he came to the clearing with his and Jim’s tree. 

“Jim,” Spock said with a tone of amazement. 

Jim was standing under the giant tree and all around was their family and friends gathered around.  There were lanterns on the ground and strung up on branches. 

Spock started to walk forward but his mother and father stopped him.

“Look at your tie,” Amanda fussed before straightening it for Spock.  “You need to look good for your wedding, don’t you?”

“Wedding?” Spock asked, looking past his mother to Jim who had Bones and his father, Chris, standing beside him under the tree now.

“Yep, you’re getting married, dad,” Xander said, walking up to him.  Xander held his hand out and Spock took it as music began to play from somewhere.  Amanda smiled at her son and kissed his cheek as she and Sarek went to stand with everyone else.  Soren came up to Spock’s other side and took his other hand.

“We’re escorting you down the aisle, dad,” Soren told him.

“Shouldn’t Jim be the one walked down the aisle?” Spock asked his sons.

“We already walked him down,” Xander said.  “You missed it because you’re a half hour late.”

Spock chuckled as they began to walk towards Jim, “I am so sorry.  I wish someone had informed me that I was getting married.  I would have been here much sooner.”

“But then it wouldn’t be a surprise,” Jim said when Spock and the boys reached him.  Spock smiled at Jim as the boys gave them both hugs and then went to stand with Amanda and Sarek.  Chris gave Spock a hug as well and whispered to him, “Hurt him, I kill you.”

Spock nodded as Chris pulled away.  Bones hugged him next and whisper the same thing.  Spock nodded again as Bones moved away and Sulu came to stand in front of them under the tree.  Spock and Jim held hands and faced each other as Sulu began to officiate.

“I am so glad I was invited to this wedding,” Sulu said first.  The crowd laughed for a moment before Sulu continued.

* * *

 

Jim took a ring from Soren and put it on Spock’s finder before reciting his vows: “I, Jim take you, Spock, to be my husband. I promise to always be your biggest fan and your partner in crime. I promise to create and support a family with you, in a household filled with laughter, patience, understanding, and love. I vow not just to grow old together, but to grow together. I will love you faithfully through the difficult and the easy. Before you asked me, I was yours and I am devoted to you in every way. I marry you with no hesitation or doubt, and my commitment to you is absolute. As I have given you my hand to hold, so I give you my life to keep.”

Spock sniffled and smiled as Sulu looked to him.

“I…um…I did not prepare any vows,” Spock said.

“I didn’t either. Not good with that stuff,” Jim whispered.  “I googled mine.”

Spock chuckled as Sulu handed Spock a notecard and said, “I googled this one for you.”

“Thank you,” Spock said.  He then took a ring from Xander and put it on Jim’s finger and read his vows: “Jim, I love you unconditionally and without hesitation. I promise to encourage your dreams, because that is what makes you so unique.  Loving what I know of you, trusting what things I will discover. I will respect you as a person, a partner, and an equal. I promise to be faithful and supportive and to always make our family's love and happiness my priority. I promise to laugh with you, cry with you, and grow with you. I will love you when we are together and when we are apart. But most of all, I promise to be your true companion always.    For one lifetime with you could never be enough.”

Jim sniffled at that and smiled brightly at Spock. Sulu wiped a tear off his cheek before nodding and saying, “By the Power vested in me as one of your many friends who loves you very much, it is my privilege to stand here and pronounce you Spock Grayson and you James Tiberius Kirk as married. You may now kiss your husband.”

Spock grabbed Jim to him and kissed Jim passionately as their loved ones cheered and clapped.  Jim kissed him back before pulling away and hugging his new husband.

“Love you,” Jim whispered.

“Love you, too, Fuckwit.”

* * *

 

**_One Year Later_ **

Spock looked up from his desk when his husband entered and sat on the edge of his desk.

“Can I help you?” Spock asked with a smile.

Jim smiled back and then laid a file on Spock’s desk.  He opened it and spread two pictures out of the table in front of Spock. Spock arched a brow and then looked at the pictures.  One was of a smiling toddler girl with black hair and bright blue eyes and the other was a newborn in hospital isolette.

“Jim?”

“This little girl is Cera.  She just turned two and is the sweetest little thing in the whole world,” Jim said.  “And this is her little brother, David, who was born four days ago, a little premature, to their mother who...well…she’s like my mother.”

“I see.”

“David is in the hospital because his mother was taking methadone while pregnant.  He needs to go through withdrawal but he’s doing great. Cera is wonderful, like I said, and I’ve gotten attached to her over the past six months I’ve been her case worker and the mother has given them up for adoption and I want to…”

“Yes,” Spock interrupted with a smile.

Jim blinked, “What?”

“Yes, we will adopt them, Jim.  They’re beautiful and I would love to have a daughter and another son.”

Jim smiled big and hugged Spock, “I love you.”

* * *

 

**_Ten Years Later_ **

“Our boys are going to college!” Jim fussed as he watched his sons outside the lake house at their graduation party.

“They’re eighteen, Jim.  You knew this would happen,” Spock replied. “We do have other children still living at home.”

“I know.  Cera will be twelve soon and David is almost ten.  Not to mention that Luis is fourteen and Meika is eleven and…”

“And TJ is three, Kaleb is eight, and Sydni is five. We have a lot of kids.”

Jim turned and looked at his husband who looked a little startled at the fact that they have so many children.

“Don’t forget little Grayson,” Jim told him. 

“Right…ten kids.”

“Ten beautiful kids,” Jim smiled and went over to his husband.  He sat in Spock’s lap and wrapped his arms around him.  “Want more?”

Spock looked at his husband and shook his head, “Don’t you think ten is enough?”

“Perhaps, but I’m only thirty-eight.”

“And I’m forty, Jim.”

“Yeah, jeez you’re old.”

“Plus, I think we are running out of room to carve names onto our tree.”

“Nonsense.  That huge fucking tree…we could fit like a dozen more kids on it as well as like a hundred grandkids…”

“Jim,” Spock sighed.

* * *

 

_**Forty Years Later** _

“I don’t need any help, Spock,” Jim fussed, waving his arm out at Spock.  “I can walk my damn self to the tree.”

“You have a cane.  I merely wish to,” Spock stopped when Jim swung his cane at him. He missed of course and then continued to carefully walk up to the tree.  Spock shook his head and slowly walked after him.

“Told you we wouldn’t run out of room,” Jim said, point his cane at all the names scattered about with lines carved connecting the family.

“I see that.  Who are we here for?  Which grandchild is this?”

“Great-granddaughters.  The twins.  Soren’s new granddaughters.  You’re getting old, Spock.  Remember these things.”

“Right, right.”

Spock watch his husband of fifty something years carve two new names on the tree and then step back and lean against him. Spock put his arm around his Jim and smiled.

“You were right, Jim.  Plenty of room for kids and grandkids and even greatgrandkids.”

“I’m always right, Spock.”

“Of course.”

.

.

.

“Fuckwit.”

“That’s it, I should've never taught you that word and I regret saving your ass from drowning all those years ago.  C’mon, I’m pushing you back into the lake where you belong,” Jim chuckled and said before grabbing Spock’s hand and heading back to the lake house.

"Love you, too, Jim," Spock smiled and said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End! I hope you all enjoyed this story!
> 
> I take no credit for the vows. I pieced together bits and pieces from various vow websites to make vows that were what I felt Jim and Spock would say. So yeah, they were googled. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews/comments are appreciated. Love getting feedback on my stories ^-^


End file.
